Cosmic Dreamer
by Angelgirl360
Summary: My name is Moana Luna West-Allen and my husband is Barry Allen. He is the fastest man alive, me, I am still trying to figure that out. But hopefully one day I will, 9 months ago a particle accelerator exploded leaving Barry and I, Meta-humans and with the help with our friends at STAR abs we track other Metas down. Because we are Cosmic Dreamer and The Flash.
1. Chapter 1

So you've seen the title, that's only part of the story. To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first, you need to believe in the impossible.

Can you do that? Good.

You see that red blur? That's my husband. And that magenta streak? That would be me.

My name Moana Luna West-Allen, my husband is Barry Allen and he is the fastest man alive. Me, I am still trying to figure that out. this sorry isn't like any other but I'll let Barry tell you his story.

Barry Pov

As Moana was saying, I am the fastest man alive but I wasn't always. My story is pretty simple compared to Moana's beside one little factor that entwines not just our pasts together but also our future.

My whole life I've been running, usually from bullies. Sometimes I escaped, sometimes i did not.

3rd person Pov ( March 18th, 2000)

11 year old Barry Allen had returned home running from school after the bullies had cornered him, Nora Allen, Barry's Mom sat Barry down as she cleaned him washing away all the dried up blood that caked his nose and left cheek. Nora cupped Barry's right cheek and said softly 'Tell me what happened?' Barry sniffed before saying 'Those guys were picking on kids. Juse 'cause they thought they weren't cool. It wasn't right.'

Nora wiped away the blood and said 'I know,' Barry grumbled, 'I guess I wasn't fast enough.' Nora put down the cloth and look Barry straight into the eye and said 'No. You have such a good heart, Barry. And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs. Also isn't there someone you have a crush on like Moana West. Who is she again.'

Barry blushed 'Mom she a girl that finished school already, plus she's, Iris West's cousin. Her mom's been missing for three days.' Nora was about to speak till a voice sounded through the house 'Hello, I'm Home.' the man came into the living room, who was Henry Allen, Barry's said 'Barry got into a fight.' Unsure of what to say Henry said 'Oh, yeah.' Nora smiled 'And he won.'

Henry smiled and ruffled Barry's hair, he said 'Ah, way to go, Slugger. Oh, and no more fighting.' Barry agreed, Nora said 'Bare, go wash up for dinner. I want to talk to your Dad for a minute.' Barry begrudgingly walked upstairs but lingered on the landing where he could still hear his parents talking.

Henry said 'So what is it?' Nora said 'It's something that Barry said, Moana West's Mom has been missing for the last three days. do you know anything like have any hospital staff mentioned this.' Henry said 'Yeah they have she living with Joe West till they can fined her he so upset considering it's his sister. That's all I know.'

Barry Pov (2014)

But after that night, I was running from something much scarier. After i had gone to bed that night I woke up late that night to hear my mother screaming when i had reached the living room there way a blur of red and yellow lightening i heard my Mom and Dad screaming for me to run a man in yellow stopped looking at me then i was 10 blocks from my house I ran back only to fine my Mom dead and my father in handcuffs. And another body, my wife's mother's body, Natasha Maria West next to my Mom's. To this day my Dad sits in prison from two crimes he did not commit and the only two people who believe him are me and Moana. Now I'll let Moana tell her story before we continue.

Moana Pov

My story may seem simple but that's for you all to judge. I was born June 22nd, 1989. to Natasha West and her husband Eli Simpson, when I say her husband I mean it because he left when I was 6, so he maybe my biological Dad but to me he isn't my father. The closest I have to a Dad is my Uncle Joe and my cousin Iris is my best friend and sister. When a few months before Eli left they were arguing about me I don't know why, and then he left. After that my Mom moved us in with Uncle Joe I shared a room with Iris, Joe signed us up for self-defense which I took. I had my head buried in a physics book or engineering or a little bit of forensic Science. If I didn't bury my head in those books I possible won't have graduated high school before I was 11.

So, that brings up till I'm 11, on March 15th. My Mom had gone to work and Joe took me into Central City Police Department while he was with his partner Chyre. I walked around looking at everything in the CSI lab upstairs, when we due to come home my Mom wasn't there Uncle Joe grew worried and filled in missing person report about her. 3 days, later my Mom turned up dead at the Allen household, where my father-in-law Henry Allen was convicted guilt of her murder. And as Barry said we are the only two people who believe that he didn't commit the murder and he said that's all he needs to know.

After that night Barry came to live with us, I moved into my Mom's old room Barry got the spare room across from Iris and I went to CCPD with Uncle Joe up until I was 16. Then I when to Central City University on a full Scholarship for Physics, and Engineering. When I was 17 I came home for Christmas, we had family over well what was left Grandma made her famous egg nog light on Bourbon. Uncle Joe hug up the mistletoe above where Barry and I were talking to each other we kissed. But the kiss deepened, by end of it we were both flushed he asked me on a date.

Three years later, we got engaged and I helped Barry through College by getting a job Jitters when i was 18 the same as Barry we stayed with Joe, I left college at 19 with doctorates in Physics and engineering. I consulted with Mercury Labs on a few projects that they had and saved that money for a wedding. Barry and I married at 21 small wedding people said we were too young after that I was approached by STAR Labs to work there with Harrison Wells on the Particle Accelerator and so I did.

So that brings up to the end of November 2014, when the Particle Accelerator is about to be turned on. Now that Barry and I have introduced ourselves, this the story of how we became The Flash and Cosmic Dreamer and how I finally find out who I am cause I have no clue and I just let it flow.

A/N so that the first chapter done of introducing my oc, I know her name sounds like the new Disney film coming up but her name will be explained later on in future chapters. I might throw in baby also i will explain why her parents were fighting. Also I'm having difficulty trying to think of her powers after the coma it is something to do with magenta but also I was thinking along the lines of Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force for her powers give me a review or PM for what you think


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person Pov (November 29th, 2014)

It's the day of the Particle Accelerator is set to be turned on, Barry and Lu (Moana who's nickname is Lu from her middle name) both fell back on the bed breathless. Lu said 'Well, now I know why you woke me. Happy anniversary, Bare.' Barry chuckled 'Happy Anniversary babe.' Lu got up with a sheet on her 'Uncle Joe should be round fro breakfast soon considering we live next door get dress or I won't be there for our Anniversary dinner. You know I can be late.' Lu said taking a dress with her into their bathroom locking the door before Barry could walk in, twenty minutes later she came out wearing a red bodycon dress with a lace top, black and silver 4 inch heels, her wedding and engagement rings and her double infinity necklace that hung just above her heart.

Her hair in her natural curls light brunette, with light blue eyes, tanned skin ( she get's from her father that walked out on her.) and natural look with red lipstick. Barry said shocked 'Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?' She walked to him with the top of her head reaching his eye sight, Lu smirked 'Maybe once or twice.' 'Well let me tell you again.' Barry said pulling her in for a kiss, she smiled grabbed his arm pushed him into the bathroom throwing a load of clothes at him and said 'Get dressed breakfast will be done in 15 minutes.' She grabbed her bag, walked down stairs and greeted Joe who was already in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and breakfast already done.

Joe step the mug down and said 'So, Happy Anniversary Honey.' Lu said 'Thanks, Uncle Joe. Wow, 4 years already I wanted to ask you something.' 'Sure go ahead.' Joe said eyeing her up. 'You've put up with me for so long and now that Barry and I are thinking of starting a family and if I have any kids they will need a grand-dad. What I'm saying Uncle Joe is that will you be my dad.' Lu said with tears threatening to spill he pulled he into a hug and said 'I'd be honored to be your father.' After a few moments Barry walked in with his CSI kit and everything else that he needed, the sat and ate, Joe left after finishing, Barry then left before realising he was going to be late. and left behind the files that he was supposed to bring for Joe on the Mardon brothers.

Lu slipped the files into her bag then placed the dishes in the dish washer, and Called STAR Labs, the receptionist answered 'Hello and welcome to Star Labs line who may I ask is calling and for whom.' Lu said 'Hey Katie, it Dr. West-Allen could you either put Dr. Wells or Ronnie Raymond on the line please.' Katie said 'Right away Dr. West-Allen. Hold for one moment please.' Ronnie answered 'Hey Lu, are you going to be late.' Lu said 'Yeah by about half an hour Joe left some files Barry was supposed to take but he forgot them so i'm going to have to give it to them at the latest crime scene. Tell Dr. Wells I'll make it up to him by going to Jitters on my way back, Vanilla caramel latte no foam extra milk.' Ronnie laughed 'You got it,' Lu picked up her keys and walked to her car getting settled Ronnie continued 'Hey can you pick Cisco up on your way here his car broke down from Jitters also can you pick me up and large black coffee and a white hot chocolate for Cait.' Lu said 'You know it I will see you in 30 minutes.'

She hung up and drove to Barry's latest Crime Scene, when she arrived there Barry had just gotten there. The Captain said 'Where's Allen? You can't keep covering for him, Joe.' Joe said 'I know but Singh, it's Barry's Anniversary 4 year with Moana.' Barry Pushed through and said 'Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh.' Singh didn't sound impressed 'What was it this time, Mister Allen?' He said sounding annoyed 'Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer, I should remind you , that the excuse you gave me last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was so memorable?' Barry smirked 'Well my wife owns a car and was having trouble getting started so I helped.' Singh shuddered 'Allen I did not need that mental image in my head. Happy Anniversary Allen, if you get this case finished on time you can leave early.'

Lu walked through and stood behind Captain Singh, Detective Chyre, and Joe while Barry did his job. He opened his case putting his gloves on looking down at the tire tread marks Barry said 'Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model.' He looked at a small stick brown substance, talking to himself 'Hmm, there's something else.' He walked up to Chyre pulling a pen out of his pocket and picked up the substance and put it into a evidence bag and said 'Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess.' Barry stood up and took of his gloves and closed his case Joe said 'Barry where's those case files that I asked you to bring on the Mardon brothers?' Barry slapped his forehead hurting himself, Lu spoke up holding out the files 'Barry forgot them when he left so I brought them down while on way down to STAR Labs. Bare next time keep our private activities private, I don't think that your Captain needs mental image. I'll catch up boys later.' Joe took the files, three of them be side Joe had their mouths open like cod fish.

Two minutes later, Lu parked two blocks away from Jitters. Just taking her purse and keys she ran into Cisco Ramon who was waiting for her there Cisco said 'Hey Lu, thanks so much for this.' Lu smiled 'No problem, my car is park to blocks away. Want to wait in their while I get coffee, full fat no foam pumpkin spice latte.' Cisco said 'Where have you been all my life woman? You remember my favourite coffee, my favourite food, video games, superheroes,' Lu gave Cisco her keys and said 'Happily married for the last 4 years today.' she left Cisco there and went to wait in line when it was her turn Iris served her, Iris said 'Your regulars,' Lu said 'Always also can i just have a green tea please Iris.' Iris raised an eyebrow as she gave her the lattes, coffee, hot chocolate and tea and said 'Non-Caffeinated green tea, for you and is there something your not telling me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Come on, Lu I'm your sister you can tell me anything.' Lu said 'Iris I ask Joe to be my dad that's it plus if i were pregnant Barry would be the first one to know. I'll see you tonight at the opening of the Particle Accelerator.'

Lu handed over the money and walked out with them all Cisco parked out front, she hopped in the passenger side and they drove out to STAR Labs. They arrived there in no time Cisco took his cup while Lu took her bag and the other they arrived in the cortex, where Ronnie took his and Caitlin's drink, Ronnie said 'So who are you impressing?' While sipping his drink, eyeing up her outfit she laughed 'FYI, it's my Anniversary with Barry I've been married 4 years.' Ronnie said 'It's a wonder he hasn't knocked you up yet!' Caitlin Snow hot his arm making him choke on his coffee, 'What goes on in her private life is none of your business Ronnie.' Cait said, 'Relax Cait, he just teasing me like an older brother would. Even though Joe knows we are trying he keeps saying he's too young to be a grandfather. Iris though I was this morning when I got a green tea.'

Cait pulled something from the printer, and said 'I got your blood tests back, your not pregnant. I'm sorry.' Lu smiled, 'Cait, it's fine now i need to give this latte to Dr. Well before it gets cold.' she walked off to his office and knock on his door, 'Enter, he answered, Lu walked in and said 'Here's your latte Harrison. Sorry that I'm late Barry forgot files for Joe and i had to pick up Cisco.' Harrison said taking a sip, 'It's alright as long as your here for today, is the accelerator stable?' 'All parameters are in their normal setting, the electromagnets are correlating with each other and are not touching high levels of hydrogen particle within the accelerator chamber but Cisco an Ronnie are working on that. Lu Said 'Also Hartley was also moved from the building yesterday.' Handing him the tablet, she was holding. He said 'Good, go to your office. I know you will need the rest for tonight when we launch. I will have Cisco or Ronnie alert you when you will need to give you speech.'

Later on around about 6, everyone was getting ready bustling round for to their work stations. Lu, Wells, Ronnie, Cisco and Cait all stepped outside, for Wells to give his speech all cameras pointed at them. Well stepped up to the podium and said 'My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think. and Now Dr. West-Allen.' Lu said 'As Dr. Wells said this is a historic day for Central city for us to be unveiling the Particle Accelerator which is a fast improvement in the modern day science we know today. we've bee working to use Electromagnetic plus generators in order to stablise the quantum field in order to keep the dark matter and all other unknown elements into a stable field form which we can study for advancement in research testing medicine and other. Thank you!' They walked back inside, Wells had left them leaving the four of them there Cait passed Lu her bag. Cait said 'Are you sure you can't stay any longer?' Lu said 'Sorry Cait, I've got a sort of romantic picnic in Barry's lab at CCPD cause of the storm he's waiting by my car. Ronnie, I'll see you tomorrow don't leave me hanging about where you two want to go on your honeymoon i know a private Island that you could get cheaply off the coast of Figi. Cisco , you alright to get home tonight.'

Cisco nodded and Lu left the waving goodbye meeting Barry at her car he kissed her greedily on the lips and they slipped into the car and drove to his lab where Barry had set up a table with candles they ate and then sat by the window cuddle together while Barry's had played with her hair. Barry said 'I'm lucky that I found you. I don't know what I would do without you.' Lu smiled softly 'Neither would I, image whenever meet or born to different parents but I feel like fate brought us to get her an i don't want us to separate, because I'm too afraid that if the man in yellow does come back does that mean one of us could be at risk.' Barry said 'Let's not think about that at the moment, this storm is really picking up help close the sky light.' They go up an pulled on the chain to help pull it up then a massive wave of energy was released from STAR Labs in the distance as Barry and Lu watch the chemicals in glass containers started to lift. They kept pulling on the chains till lightening broke the Sky light and the bolt of lightening seemed to split into two at Barry was him by a red bolt of lightening and fell back onto his shelf on paperwork, Lu was his my the other that glowed a dark pink/purple could that him her square in the chest that sent her into a bunch of chemicals and glass cut her skin and the chemical seeped though and darkness clouded her vision.


	3. Mini Chapter

An unconscious Barry and Lu were wheeled in quickly to the hospital's A&E as they doctors shouted all kind of things. Iris and Joe stood in the hallway shocked, a few tears rolled down his face as he look forward to his niece that only just asked him just this morning to be her father. A couple of weeks late Lu and Barry were in a room together both in a coma from being struck by lightening Joe watched them both from the hall way as their chests rose and fell, it was the only indication he got that they were alive for now. A Hispanic man and a woman round about Lu's age walked up behind Joe the Hispanic man said 'How's Lu doing?' Joe turned around and said 'Do I know you?' the woman Caitlin Snow said 'We worked with Lu at STAR Labs along with Dr. Wells, I'm Lu best friend Caitlin Snow and this is Cisco Ramon.' Joe said 'I don't need Well's charity my son and daughter are in there because of him.' Cisco said 'We're here because we wanted to see Lu she like my sister even though i may have hit on her a few times doesn't mean we don't have the right to see her.'

Cait said 'What Cisco means is that Lu is like family to us and we haven't seen her since that night when she left, we've all lost something that night Detective West can we just see her please.' Joe motioned for them to go in, the walked over to Lu who appeared to look like she was sleeping, and just like that Cait broke down crying over Lu and over the loss of someone very important to her. Through her tears she said, 'Hey Lu, for some reason I'm grateful that you didn't stay because of what happened to Ronnie she sacrificed himself to let us to live, let Cisco live and now I have to picture my life without him but you i can't your my best friend Lu and I can't lose you.' Cisco just had tears pouring down his face at Cait confession they stayed there for an hour till they left to go back to STAR Labs to check on Dr. Wells who had now been left paralyzed from the waist down, they walked into the cortex as wells wheeled himself around he asked 'How is she doing?' Cait said 'She looked like she was sleeping, the only thing that told us that she was alive was the heart monitor that was beeping her heart rate was dangerously low but she seemed alright and breathing was normal.'

Wells said 'I caused this because of it exploding, whatever is in Barry's body and Lu's body. Dark matter, x-elements, the doctors at the hospital won't be able to figure it out they could be in a coma for years and they can be kept alive for a month before his health insurance runs out.' Cisco said 'Dr. Wells are you suggesting that we move them here,' Cait said 'Cisco as Dr. Wells said we have the equipment here that could keep them alive till they wake up.' Wells said 'I'm going over to the hospital tomorrow to talk to Joe West in the hope that I can convince him. Go home get some rest.' As their footsteps got lighter signaling that they were gone Wells wheeled himself to the lift which took him down a few levels he then wheeled out into an empty hallway, he put his hand on the wall which scanned it. A door opened up which he then went in side which lit up, he stood up taking off his glasses and throwing on his motorized chair and walked up to the small podium and placed his hand on it a face came up and said 'Good evening Dr. Wells, what can i do for you?' Wells smirked 'I need the whole life of Moana West-Allen, Gideon.' Gideon said 'I have it already for you.' 'Thank you,' Wells said, 'When does she wake up from her coma?' Gideon said 'In about ...'


	4. Chapter 3

(Time Skip brought to you by kindleflame5)

Four months later, Barry and Lu's bodies were in cots in the cortex of STAR Labs Cisco held a Twizzler in his had waving it around as he sat and played a favourite song of Lu's We The kings We'll Be A Dream ft. Demi Lovato

'[Demi Lovato]

Do you remember the nights

We made our way dreaming

Hoping of being

Someone big

We were so young then

We were too crazy

In love'

Cait walked in and said 'Cisco, What are you doing?' 'I'm playing Lu's favourite song,' Cisco said as the music played in the background.

'When the lights go out

We'll be safe and sound

We'll take control of the world

Like it's all we have to hold on to

And we'll be a dream'

While they were arguing about Lu's favourite song, her finger began to twitch then soon her arms then her legs and finally her body began to move. Her eyes shot open looking at the ceiling of the cortex, she thought 'I'm in STAR Lab, what the hell?' she sat herself up and spoke 'Why are you both arguing over a song?' They both turned their heads to Lu, Cait grabbed a clip board and wrote down what was on the heart monitor they shined a light in Lu's eyes then dropped it shocked from the colour they had now changed to as well her hair. 'Cait, what's wrong?' Lu said softly, Cait held a mirror to Lu's face her features were more defined she had high cheek bones almost pouty lips a soft pink in colour the eye lashes were long and her eyes were a mixture of light pink around the outside and closer to the pupil they were darker. her hair you could still she her roots but it was now a dark pink at the top but was lighter as it got to the bottom and her natural curls were gone an her hair was completely straight.

Lu said 'I look really different, what happened?' A familiar voice said 'The Particle Accelerator had a malfunction due to the storm that night lives were lost the only way to send what was in the pipeline was to send it Ronnie went to release it manually and in doing so her lost his life.' it was Dr. Wells who said that who wheeled himself in front of her bed he continued 'It was released into the atmosphere and you and your husband Barry were stuck by lightening and went into a coma thankfully you were not here when that happened as Caitlin and Cisco are the only remaining employees here including you if you want you job back. Your physical changes cannot be reversed.' Lu asked 'How long have I been in a coma for?' Cisco said 'Four months, Barry the same only the doctors at the hospital thought he was going in cardiac arrest but his heart was going too fast for the EGC to register it.' Cait said 'Yours on the other had was going slow that the doctors thought that you were dying.'

Cait helped her off the bed she felt down her body realising she had a muscular build now and was taller than Cisco by two inches without heels Cisco said 'Damn now i'm the smallest in the build not including you Dr. Wells, I'm going to shut up now.' Well's said 'I know you mean well Cisco it's good to have you back in the land of the living Lu. Walk with me i have a few things to tell you.' Lu said 'Dr. Wells before anything happens can i have a shower and a change of clothes because i can feel a breeze.' After a nice hot shower Cait gave her a dress and flats, she joined Dr. Wells they walked around looking at all the damage while Wells talked about what had happened in more detail a few tears escaped when he talked about Ronnie. He then said 'Detective west and his daughter have came by to visit both of you frequently.' 'Joe and Iris,' Lu said 'Can I go and see them?' They were back in the cortex, Cait said 'There are still my tests that we need to do like physical health mental any radiation exposure.' Wells said 'Caitlin's right we don't know what is going on inside your body.' Lu said 'I just want to see them tell them I'm awake then I'll be right back for all the test you want.' Wells said 'Alright, but we'll give you some space with Mr Allen.'

Cait, Cisco and Wells left, Lu walked up to his bedside and locked her fingers with his. 'God, Bare. Four months ago.' Lu said with tears in her eyes 'Struck by Lightening who would have thought, your lying there and I'm stood here. What am i going to do without you, you better wake up soon Bare cause I'll you more than anything in the world I've already lost two people who meant the world to me and now I can't lose you.' She gave him a kiss and then walked out Cait gave her money for a cab to Jitters, she arrived outside of Jitters where people look at her shocked because of her hair and eyes. Lu rolled her eye and said 'A side effect from four months ago grow up people.' Lu walked in inhaling the coffee aroma Iris was serving a customer she did a double take on Lu.

After she had finished Iris was finished her shift, then brought Lu into a hug with tears streaming down her face, Iris said 'I thought that STAR Labs was supposed to call us if either one of you woke up.' 'I convinced them to let me see them in person,' Lu said, 'But then I have to go back for tests just routine ones nothing serious.' Iris let a small laugh and said 'You've gotten tall I feel like Cisco from STAR Labs,' they sat and talked then caught a cab to CCPD. They walked in and the new Detective from four months ago Eddie Thawne, walked up to them he said 'Iris, I thought you have work.' Iris said ' Eddie, Lu woke up today. Lu this is Eddie he's my boyfriend don't tell Dad.' Lu smiled 'Or, he'll ground you for dating and say that your too early for it.' Iris said 'Exactly, but your 25 and married.' Lu said 'Two questions, where's Joe? And How come you haven't stared at me like everyone else has?' Eddie said 'Well... Er.. Everyone in someway was effected by Harrison Wells' machine so it's only natural to come out of a coma with a few changes. and Joe's in Al... I mean Barry's Lab upstairs.'

Lu started walking upstairs a few cops welcomed her back, she walked in with Joe looking sat Barry's board of unexplained cases his and Lu's mothers deaths. Lu said 'It's not going to set on fire, Dad.' the word Dad felt right as she said it, Joe looked at her in the doorway he did a double take and then just walked forward and wrapped her in a hug. 'Don't you ever do that to me again!' He cried, Lu said 'No promises, there Dad.' he stop crying after few minutes then said 'Is Barry awake?' Lu said 'No but his breathing changed when he heard my voice and his heartbeat had risen. I've already seen Iris she downstairs.' Joe said 'Do you have to go back to STAR Labs.' Lu said 'Yeah, for a few test I don't know how long that will take.' Eddie ran upstairs and said 'Robbery in progress downtown jewelry store Snart's back in town.' Joe said 'I'll see you later.'Joe said to Lu, he turned around and she wasn't there **(Thank kindleflame5 for that suggestion)**. He left then Lu appeared then disappeared again, the looked in a mirror to see her eyes were fully magenta no iris or pupil.

She lifted up her hands and saw pink orbs on her hands and when she got rid of one them it blew a hole is the skyline. The other orb opened up a portal underneath her, she fell through the portal and landed in the cortex of STAR Labs in front of Cisco Wells and Cait. Cisco said 'What ever happened then was just totally awesome?' Cait gave Cisco a look to shut up, Wells said 'A new breach in human evolution.' Cait said 'What happened, Lu?' Lu explained everything, Wells concluded 'The Particle Accelerator after you were stuck by lightening the only possible reason is that all that energy had no where to go so you body absorbed it mutating your cells super-healing which explains why you woke up early. I estimated that birth you and Mr Allen would wake up in nine months, but it seems you woke up earlier.'

Cisco said from behind the computers, 'So I looked up what could be going on with you and what came up was Gwen Tennyson powers and Life-Force manipulation.' he motioned for Lu to have a look, she came over and as if acting on instinct her eyes turned magenta as did her hand she then placed it on the computer screen gathering up the information. When she finished she fell back on the chair heavy breathing, Cisco said 'Holy s..' Wells said 'Don't finish that sentence Cisco, Lu are you alright?' Lu said '..yeah, I'm fine just never expected that.' Wells said 'Cisco load up on of the STAR Labs vans to get ready to go to Ferris air strip the abandoned one. Caitlin stay here to keep an eye on Mr. Allen. We'll be testing the range of Lu's powers.'

 **A/N - hi readers so I'm thinking of having another OC a main one to bring into it a Meta-human around the time when Barry wakes up so I'm letting those who read this to PM me their ideas for a new OC the main one will be mention and i will use the others in a one off chapter but the creators will be mentioned.**

Name:  
Age:  
Hometown:  
Current Residence:  
Occupation:  
Talents/Skills:  
Birthday:  
Siblings :

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/married/Single:  
Children:  
Parents:

Height:  
Weight:  
Race:  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Glasses or contact lenses?  
Skin color:

Hobbies:

Powers:

What does he or she dress like?


	5. Chapter 4 preview

Wells rolled out and Cisco walked out, Cait walked up with a bag of Belly Burger she gave to her and said 'Thought you'd be hungry, that's all weve eaten the last four month Dr. Wells has mostly.' Lu basically devoured all the food that was there, Lu said after she had finished eating 'Thank you, I needed that.' Cait raised an eyebrow at her Lu said 'What I haven't eaten in four months although it doesn't feel like that.' Lu walked over to Barry and asked him quietly 'Wake up soon.' Cisco walked in and siad 'We're ready to leave.' Lu followed Cisco out to the STAR Labs van which Wells was already in, after about an hours drive and a conversation on how much has changed since she fell inot a coma they arrived at ferris air strip.

Wells Pov

After arriving at Ferris Air Strip Cisco and Lu help me out of the van even thought they have no idea that, I have the use of my legs and of who I am.

 **A/N so i thought after making nearly every one wait 20 days which i am really sorry i went back to college so i thought i'd do a preview and it will be updated tonighti also bet you weren't expecting Wells' point of view**

 **also i want to thank those who are following this story:**

06bromleys

ArkhamAsylumPatient

Artemis Persephone Jackson

Kourtney Najjar

Pein's Kid

PunkedUpBrain

QueenLittleWolf

SaraSalvatore-Mikaelson

The Great Darth Mutato

alayara

aq34

cnavarro27

giuly666

hadrianlopez1

jessieandy

kelbell79

lilbrig01


	6. Chapter 4

Wells rolled out and Cisco walked out, Cait walked up with a bag of Belly Burger she gave to her and said 'Thought you'd be hungry, that's all we've eaten the last four month Dr. Wells has mostly.' Lu basically devoured all the food that was there, Lu said after she had finished eating 'Thank you, I needed that.' Cait raised an eyebrow at her Lu said 'What I haven't eaten in four months although it doesn't feel like that.' Lu walked over to Barry and asked him quietly 'Wake up soon.' Cisco walked in and said 'We're ready to leave.' Lu followed Cisco out to the STAR Labs van which Wells was already in, after about an hours drive and a conversation on how much has changed since she fell into a coma they arrived at Ferris air strip.

Wells Pov

After arriving at Ferris Air Strip Cisco and Lu help me out of the van even thought they have no idea that, I have the use of my legs and of who I am. If the Flash hadn't discovered what i was going to do, i would have gotten away with it, but that forced me to make other plans involving cosmic and her human family. Oh how I loved her growing up hearing what she could do the infinitesimal of her powers like a goddess herself. I was brought out of my thoughts when Cisco said 'Dr Wells. We're ready for testing. I've set up a basic routine sort of a jungle gym to test her physical strength then the flying drones with lasers.' 'Alright, I said humorlessly, as i wheeled up to one of the plastic fold out table with the equipment that will be testing Lu powers.

She came out of the van in a red spandex suit that went halfway above her knees with different sensory nodes on finger less gloves with sensors on and a helmet with a camera on. Cisco came up to her and said 'The camera record all the footage of you using your powers which is then transmitted to the tablet wirelessly then gets linked to a our satellite which then loops the feed back to Star Labs giving Caitlin a full few of what your powers are. The sensors on the suit measure your vitals as well as you energy output and any energy intake as well as the sensors in the gloves. Dr Wells will monitor your vitals while ill look at your energy output.'

I watched as Lu started at the beginning Cisco started the mechanics of the course which had darts coming at her. from which she did a front flip avoiding and destroying some of the dart themselves the rest followed her heat signature she created a shield of energy to protect herself then pushed it out towards the rest of the darts destroying them. then a few missiles came at Lu. jumping up on a ledge make of energy she then sent, energy bolts at the missiles destroying them one by one, she then created a path running down it destroying the other machines that targeted her. From the looks of it she was losing energy she then jumped down landing o the grass. I watched in baited breath as she closed her eyes sensing the the life energy floating around her then a pink glow cam out of the ground as Cisco and I watched as Lu drew energy from the ground and the grass was almost dead.

Lu had nearly finished she bent down to the ground placing a hand on the grass give back energy and the grass returned to its normal could with some flowers growing around her lasers the proceeded to shoot at her from a couple of drones she shot an energy been at one destroying it instantly then a whip of energy whipped one of them and crashed it to the ground. more drones ganged up on her. A pinkish glow surrounded her as she hovered a few inches above the ground before taking flight, she drones chased Lu for a good few minutes before she circled back round and caused the drones to destroy each other she landed in front of Cisco and I before closing her eyes everything that Cisco had set up was repaired and stored away in the van.

After Lu had opened her eye Cisco was awe struck at how much power the had shown today, I took the glasses i was wearing, wiping my brow before putting them back on I said, 'Your power know no limit Lu even with only having them for a day you have shown us that you are capable of with standing so much more even your power hold the key to the next stage of science and medicine, but i do caution restraint to know you limit before pushing yourself.' I got myself into the van then i heard Cisco say 'Oh man, that was epic. The force is strong with this one, are you feeling your inner Yoda.' Lu laughed 'Yeah i am Cisco, it felt weird doing all of that it's like I already knew how to do it with knowing like a gut instinct.' Then Cisco asked 'It wouldn't be to weird if i asked if we could have a light-saber fight maybe with your energy.' 'Cisco, only for you we will just let me get my strength back then we will,' Lu said 'so when were you going to tell me the new Star Wars film come out at Christmas.' Cisco said 'how did you know?' They brought all the equipment back in, as Cisco sat back in the drivers seat and set off to Star Labs again, Lu looked at Cisco and tapped her her head and smiled.

After arriving back, and everything was unloaded I told Cisco and Dr. Snow to get some rest Lu stayed by Mr Allen's side, I wheeled to the time vault where i need to make an entry in my journal after the door closed. I stood up liking the feel of my legs and feeling a small bit of the speed force in my system, Gideon showed up 'Good afternoon, Dr. Wells what can i do for you?' She asked I smirked 'I need to make an entry for today in my journal.' as soon as it was recording I said 'March 10th 2014, so much progress has already been made cosmic is fully aware of her powers but does not realize her full potential as a superhero or as i call them meta's her mind is as strong as her willingness to help but is also blinded by the good she sees in those who have done bad things like the Arrow in Starling City known as Oliver Queen. Or Leonard Snart, watching her grow up to be one of the brilliant minds of this generation has only made this mission to get home only more thrilling. because of what happen nearly fifteen years ago caused me to alter my plan because of the flash has not deterred me from my path because soon or late there will be a time where the Flash will die and I can watch the future fall with him and Cosmic will be mine once and for all.'


	7. Chapter 5

One month after waking up

It took a while for Lu to get back into the swing of her life after realising that she had been in a coma and that STAR Labs was shut down but she continued her projects there while working as a CSI at CCPD so that they didn't have top hire a new one so that if Barry ever did wake up he still had a job to come back to. She also trained on her powers as well she didn't plan on using them to fight criminals it wasn't until one night that made her change her mind.

(Flashback two weeks ago, March 18th 2015)

Lu dragged herself out of bed just like any other day. Get up, go to work, go to STAR Labs, train her powers, see Barry and go home. That was basically her life till the 18th of March came along she didn't go into work that day, as Lu dragged herself out of bed and looked presentable wearing some blue skinny jeans her black heels flowing silver top and her outdoor coat. she created a portal to an alley way not that far from a florist, when she was there she picked up two single red roses and paid for them.

When she arrived at the cemetery a few tears rolled downs her face, her very vibrant hair pulled back into a low hung ponytail, she walked along to to sliver head stones that stone together one said

'Nora Garrick Allen

Loving mother and loving wife

She gave us love in the fullest measure

Care, devotion, memories to treasure

In our hearts she will always live.'

And another said

'Natasha West

Loving mother, sister and auntie

She did more than exist, she lived.

She did more than listen, she

understood. Rest peacefully, dear.'

She placed a rose on each grave and spoke into the wind gently 'Hey Mom, hi Nora. It me Lu, there are so many things i wished to say to both of you in person but I never got the chance but i love both of as does Barry, the thing is Nora, Barry is in a coma and they don't think that he'll wake up it been five months and i don't know what to do. I've been given these powers and what am i supposed to do with them i do not want to fight criminals with the them i'm happy with the way that I am but how am i going to do it.'

She touched both headstones then turned to walk away, till a voice that she had not heard since she was 11, 'my little Maile all grown up,' Lu whipped around as fast as she could and she held her breath after seeing her mom in front of her with a small pink glow to her, unable to get her words out, another person showed up and said 'Nat, I don't think she knows how she brought us back yet.' And there stood Nora Allen in the flesh so to speak with the same pink glow to her, Nora said 'Let's continue this at the bench over there,' they all walked over to the nearby bench where Lu managed to get one word out with was 'How?' Nat placed a hand onto her shoulder comfortingly and said 'Your power, life force manipulation. it gets stronger the more you absorb life energy. Nora and I have been watching over you there is such a place as the afterlife but that isn't why we are here,' Lu said slowly 'Mom, I miss you everyday, and Nora Barry and Henry miss you. can anyone see you?' Nora smiled 'Not unless you want them to, Nat and I are here to help you decide if you want to use you powers to help people.' Lu stood up, and said 'What if I hurt someone, or even turn evil.'

Nora wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said 'All the good you have done in this world reflect how much of a good person you will be, you were good enough to give Barry a chance when some wouldn't even bat an eyelid at him. Everyday you see the good in everyone Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris and Henry because they are the only people that matter to you as we do.' Nat said 'Now what are you going to do, my little Maile.' Lu smiled 'Become the best hero i can be for central city and do you both proud.' Nat said 'And do yourself proud. I think you should tell Joe, only when you think you are ready.' They both took off their necklaces and placed it in Lu hand, the necklaces felt cold and real in her hand Nora said 'It the necklaces we were buried in keep them and give Barry mine when he wakes up and tell your STAR Labs team what happened. you can call us any time you want but not until Barry wakes up I want to talk to him.'

Lu walked away with the necklaces in her pocket, smile on her face and peace in her heart, Nora and Nat stared after her Nora said 'Do you think she's ready to know the truth?' Nat said 'Is anyone ever ready but she is strong this will prepare her for the future and what I haven't told her or Joe but she will be ready one day.' They disappeared from earth with a smile on their faces for what was to come for Lu.

(End of Flashback)

A/N there is more to come in the next chapter with be all the months leading up to Barry Waking up and a character that has been mentioned but hasn't been shown yet.


	8. hero suit

A/N so i was looking over a review from highlander348 and that got me thinking of her superhero suit so i created a sort of steampunk version on polyvore. so here is the link for it i had created another one that was similar to Barry's but thank you highlander348 for helping me change my mind. .com(/)cgi/set?id=197801080


	9. Chapter 6

Lu stood in now her lab for now at CCPD waiting for a DNA results to come back for a recent case while she was on her own she had other cases floating around lit with a pink glow as she finished the work quickly. they all dropped into a neat pile on the desk the results came thought she wrote them into the open file onto the desk, gathering up all the files, she took them to Singh's office and placed them on his desk. The Captain walked in and said 'You done with the files, Allen' Lu said 'Yeah even the unsolved ones where we still had access to the crime scenes.' Singh said 'So, what do you think of this new vigilante saving people around Central City.' Lu said 'Well I think she just wants to prove herself as a female hero in a male dominated hero world like in Starling City with the Arrow.'

Singh laughed 'Your alright, Allen. Your a bright person to have around here, you suit your hair is it permanent.' Lu smiled 'It is, is my Dad free for the rest of the day?' Singh said 'Since you asked he is he was going to visit, Barry.' Lu walked out grabbed her things the saw Joe talking to Detective 'Pretty Boy' she walked over to Joe 'Pretty Boy' walked away Joe said 'Singh said you asked about me.' Lu said 'Yeah Dad there something I've kept a secret that I need to tell you when we get to STAR Labs and then I need to show you something as well.' Joe looked at the seriousness on his daughter's face Joe said 'Ok.' They got into Joe's car and with in half an hour they were at STAR Labs, as they walked into the cortex Cisco said to Lu completely forgetting that Joe was there, 'So I was thinking of your superhero outfit it doesn't have an emblem on like if you had super-speed like a lightening bolt...' Lu said 'Cisco.' she kept repeating herself until Cisco turned around dropping his Twizzler he had been holding Cisco said 'Detective West, what a nice surprise and we were not talking about superheroes or powers. I am going to shut up now.'

Joe looked at Lu then at outfit on the dummy behind Barry's cot he put it together and said 'I thought I told you never to get involved with things like this do you know how much danger you putting yourself in. What happens if Iris finds out who you are and wants to help the criminals could harm those who you love. What about me and Barry?' Lu shouted 'DAD, just listen to me for one minute.' she said calmly 'When I was effected by the particle accelerator something within me changed I was given these powers life force manipulation. I spoke to my mom after 15 years I got to speak to her. Henry didn't murder her that night the man in yellow did.' Joe said 'Listen i have raised you and Barry for nearly 15 years because of Henry Allen her murdered your mom just like he did with Nora and none of that stuff you say is true, your my kid and i won't let anyone taking you away from me.' Joe turned around to walk out Lu put up a shield that prevented him from walking out the door he turned back around to see her hand glowing. Dropping the shield, she showed Joe what happened that night at the Allen household. Joe pulled her into a hugged and repeatedly said 'I am so sorry.'

Lu finally got Joe to let go, and she said 'Thank you for believing me and Barry. Also there's someone who wants to talk to you. Cisco no you cannot ask her what it's like being dead or even about the afterlife. Dad, say hello to your sister after 15 years.' Nat appeared in front of Joe with the same pink glow around her she said 'You've gotten old fast Joseph.' Joe laughed 'You haven't called me that since we were kids.' Nat said 'Well you always did look good in black even when you paraded around in Mom's Black dress when we were 6.' Joe said 'How is this even possible?' Nat said 'Maile's, power.' Wells rolled in and said 'A powerful one at that. Ms West it's great to meet you, your daughter is a genius in the field of physics.' Nat smiled 'Well that's, my little Maile for you. so what little Project are you working on now Lu.' Lu said 'Well... tempus itinerantur that's Latin for time travel, that basically we could travel through time, like a one-way time travel to the future via time dialation that is a proven phenomenon in relativistic physics, but traveling any significant "distance" requires motion at speeds close to the speed of light, which is not feasible for human travel with current technology.' (Quoted from Wikipedia) Cisco said 'Oh man, you could prove that time travel exists. Just think about it, if travel as fast as the speed of light break through the sound barrier. Lu continued, 'You could create a tare in the fabric of reality and that could turn into a black hole but you could stablise it with a Hydrogen proton.' Cisco said, 'Which then could anyone to travel though time, but they would have to keep their destination up in their head so that they do not get lost in the time stream. But how long do you think the wormhole would keep open before it becomes dangerous.'

Wells laughed 'Mr Ramon, Mrs Allen you both never cease to amaze me. But with that theory both of could just have proven time travel. let's hope you've gotten it written down.' 'Already done,' Lu said as a tablet floated behind her, Joe talked more with Nat before her glow began to dull. Joe asked 'What's wrong?' Nat smiled 'I have to go but Joe this was great to see you again after all this long and Henry did not murder Nora and I. As long as you, Barry and Lu know that, that is all that matters. See you later.' She faded into nothing, Cait siad 'Lu could you do a full body scan of Barry please.' Lu went to Barry side and was levitating her eyes were fully magenta both hands raised over him, as beam of energy swept over Barry's body the information was on the computer Cait was hovering over.

Month 2

Lu walked into the Bank to pay a couple of bill that were due for the rest of the year, because she received her paycheck from CCPD and STAR Labs she was able to pay for her bill for the rest of the year. Passing over the right documents to the cashier and the bills were paid for, Lu asked a security guard 'I there by any chance that you have a bathroom that I could use please?' He said 'If you just walk out of here and go straight ahead the cafe should be able to let you, have a nice day ma'am.' Lu walked across the street and used that bathroom which she was gracious for, Cisco then rung her phone. Lu answered as she stepped out onto the street seeing police cars surround the bank 'Cisco, what's up?' Cisco said 'Bank robbery is progress on 5th and 10th your bank.' Lu said 'Already here Cisco, I'm at the cafe across the street. I'm going to go now.' Ending the phone call, taking cover into a nearby alley, Lu sent her bag through a portal to STAR Labs her costume was on quickly. On her face was a lace black mask that had a cloaking technology that helped change her facial structure so that no one noticed it was her, wearing as strong tight corset like armor that protected her chest abdomen and shoulders showed of a bit of her cleavage built allowed for her to move quickly with a small belt with a pocket on

Wearing high waisted shorts that showed off way too much then what she like but Cisco designed it so that it would help her being more flexible, although her legs looked bare she wore chameleon like heat regulating tights and also mid-calf heel boots that tightened themselves to fit the user and worn brown leather cloves that helped with her energy output. she arrived in front of the bank, the police stood there with their gun drawn at the bank most of the men drooled over her. Lu found it cute, Eddie said 'Freeze, put your hand behind your back.' Lu said in her changed voice 'Detective, I'm not you enemy now that you and all of the other cops have secured the perimeter I will take care of the bank.' she disappeared like dust underneath the door creating a mist inside the bank she stood in front of the thieves Lu said 'Didn't your momma tell you it's impolite to barge in without asking.'

Unknown Pov

busting into this bank was easy, till the city vigilante dropped in, a light pink smoke covered the room as i held a gun to the cashier behind the glass as i asked her to hand over the money and put it in a bag. a voice said 'Didn't your momma tell you it's impolite to barge in without asking.' as the mist disappeared, i saw her and god did she look... I had almost forgot about the robbery until the cashier had finished filling up the bag I said 'Sorry sweetheart maybe we can finish this some other time. Boy's finish her.'

Third person Pov

'..finish her.' Lu hear him say as she had heard his voice before. creating a whip of energy in her hand wrapping around one of the thief's legs causing his to fall to the ground and knock himself out against the marble floor, absorbing the energy back she kicked down the second one jumping over his head send an energy blast at him that sent him flying towards the glass slumping down to the floor, with in a few seconds all the the beside the main thief was tied up as he had gotten away another broke fee and made a run for it down the street till he was shot with an arrow the had tranquilizer in it. Lu looked at the nearby roof's of the buildings to see the Arrow perched on a roof 2 blocks from the bank, deciding to take flight Pretty boy said before she could got 'I'm very sorry about before what should we call you?' Lu said 'Sorry i don't have time for this.'

Flying away from the area landing behind the Arrow, 'I was wondering when you were going to show from when a new vigilante rises up, except when i started someone said I was just a girl stuck by lightening and that what was more important was to help use my powers and first,' Lu said 'I believed that but since then I've help hundreds of people and that's with a month and a half of using them. Arrow said 'You are more than that a hero for this city is just what it needs crime rate has gone down and last week you save a building from collapsing on people who were going to die that lightening didn't just strike you it choose you. now allow me to introduce myself if your going to be a new hero then maybe we can help each other out sometimes,' He took of his hood and said 'Oliver Queen.' Lu took off her mask and put it into he small pocket she said 'Moana West-Allen but everyone calls me Lu or at CCPD Allen, cause I'm Barry's wife you knew him when him went to Starling for an unexplained cases to sort of help with our mothers deaths, and no he didn't tell me who you were.'

Oliver said 'So how is Barry, still in a coma?' Lu said 'Yeah he is listen while your town want to grab some coffee at jitters before you go back to Starling.' Oliver said 'Might as well, Felicity is visiting Barry I swear if you two ween't married she would have done him in Starling.' Lu laughed 'Well at least now I know that some people thing my husband is do-able.' stripping from their costumes into normal clothing they walked along the streets on Central City in civilian clothing ordering two coffee's from Iris, Oliver said 'So whats with you hair Barry told me it was brown and your eyes were blue.' Taking a sip of Coffee 'The particle accelerator,' Lu explained 'When it exploded Barry and i were hit by lightening in a coma i woke up two months ago powers came in straight away I have life-force manipulation meaning all the living life force in anything i can control but i'm testing my powers one step at a time is because life energy comes out magenta that's why my hair is like this.' Oliver met up with Felicity they went back to Starling Lu went to STAR Labs.

Cait began taking blood sample from Barry, Cisco said 'Seriously we need to come up with a name for you Lu, like Clerica, Mistress, Divine girl.' Lu said 'What about Cosmic, because my powers are based around the living energy in the whole universe.' Wells said 'What about Cosmic Dreamer, cosmic for you power Lu and when you meditate using them you go into a dreamy state.' Cisco said 'Finally, that's your name. Thank you Dr. Wells.' Cisco ran off to his workshop, someone walked in Wells thought it was Cait come back for more tests on Barry, until the voice said 'So this is where you choose to spend you time after all these years, I've been wondering where you were after so long but you've become really big Moana. A Doctor graduating high school at 11 even finding someone to share your life with someone, speaking of someone wheres you more I wan to apologise.' Lu turned around with anger in her eyes at the man abandoning her at 6 years old, salt and pepper hair neatly combed back aged faced showing his baby blue eyes, a black shirt wit ha jacket on jeans and sneakers on.

Lu said 'Leave now!' Eli said 'I've come to take you to somewhere you belong and that is not here.' Lu said 'That's rich coming from you 20 years ago you walked out no sorry not good bye or letter from you for 20 years and you think that you can come back when i have a life was it because I was worthless then and now i'm worth something to you. Four years after you left my mom was murdered by a man in a yellow suit Henry Allen was blame for her murder as well as Nora Allen's murder you think you can come back and be my father again. the only man in my life that is my father is Joe West and I'm sure as hell not going to let you wreck 20 years of a good life i have lived.' Eli said 'All the more for taking you away.' Lu said 'I'm not going and that is final 20 years too late (Pardon for the language.), so you can fuck right off back to where yo came from.' Lu now had tears in her eyes, Cisco and Cait ran in, knowing how he was straight away. Well said firmly 'I think it is best you leave Mr. Simpson.' Eli said 'Not without my daughter.' Cait hugged Lu Cisco said 'Look let's just get this straight leave or I call Joe West up here right now and I think he would love to go a few round s for everything that you have done in breaking up a family. So go now because not only have you upset Lu you have upset all of use because we are Lu's family, and I'm her brother and also,' Cisco held up a stun gun he continued 'This stun gun has enough juice in to kill a baby elephant so leave before i have to use it.' Eli left Lu said Wiping the tears away 'thanks Cisco, your my brother really you are.' Cisco said 'I need to bang my head off a wall a few times cause i have never stood up to anyone like that not even my high school bully.'


	10. Chapter 7

Month 3

The weeks flowed together but things weren't always going so smoothly because Eli decided to stick around Central City getting an apartment in the city trying to talk to her but Lu wanted nothing to do with him. Lu returned to CCPD after dropping her suit at STAR Labs to be repaired after a fight in Starling City to help Oliver Queen

(Flashback June 5th 2015)

Cosmic Dreamer kicked another drug lord in the face knocking him out Felicity spoke through the ear piece she had given her 'Ok guy I think that's about it, Detective Lance is on his way there.' Cosmic said 'Thanks Felicity, Oliver want to take the quickest way to your hideout.' Oliver shrugged as he set his bow in his quiver Lu opened a portal beneath their feet and and they landed next to Felicity who almost had a heart attack she screamed Digg drew his gun and shot at them. Tearing a hole in the front of the armor which then caused it to split and fall to the floor revealing Lu in a bra and shorts on covering up so quickly with some energy.

Oliver tried to pull his hood further down over his eye to hide his embarrassment and laughter Digg covered his eye Felicity tossed Lu her clothes. Changing very quickly, she walked back into the middle of the room dressed in heels black skinny jeans and a fancy top that showed all of her curves off picking up her suit before disappearing into nothing, Oliver said 'Is it safe to look?' Felicity said 'Lu's gone back to Central City.'

(Flashback end)

At CCPD Singh gathered everyone where the all police officers worked he said 'I wanted to thank everyone for their work on the force and for Lu stepping in for Barry being in a coma and i am grateful for the new hero that we have in central city, Cosmic Dreamer. In September, there is the commissioners ball in Gothan City where the best police are given invitation and the socialites of society are invited, so I along with West, Thawne, Allen, Allen, Conners, Rogers, Wilson, Patterson and Harvey are all coming. Bruce Wayne is going to be there as well before anyone asks.'

All the police officers broke up doing their own thing, Lu sat talking with Joe till Eli walked into the office Eli said 'So this is where you work Joe?' Singh said 'Out of CCPD, now!' Eli said 'I only came by to see my daughter.' Joe said 'Lu hasn't been your daughter since you walked out on her and my sister do you have any idea what you put them through. You now decide to walk back in because she was in a coma, i have raised her for 20 years.' Singh said 'Eli Simpson if I find you any where near the Allen house or here or Joe's house or near any of them i will arrest you for harassment.'

Month 4

Time seemed to be moving so fast, Cisco lost his apartment because of missing one or two payment then started living in one of the apartments in STAR Labs but then Lu had let him move in to her and Barry's house in which he got the basement which was perfect for him and he could fit everything that Cisco like from his comic books to his replica of Darth Vader life size. and as everyday passed Lu's powers became strong. After taking a day off from everything while Wells remained at STAR Labs Cisco, Cait, Iris, Eddie and Lu went out for the night and the first place they hit was a Karaoke bar. They all sat at a table together while Cisco got the first round of drinks Eddie said 'So Lu have you been out to a bar before the coma?' Iris said 'Eddie.' Lu smiled 'It's fine Iris, I did Eddie but not much. I got drunk but i knew my limit, just don't know why Cisco has a fascination with Karaoke.' Cisco said while giving everyone their drinks 'It's watch those who are drunk making an ass of themselves which is funny like you did one time Lu, so here to good health.' they clinked their glasses together and as Lu took a Big drink expecting to feel the burn of alcohol down her throat she felt a tingle that went away straight away.

Cait frowned at the face that Lu was making, Cisco noticed as well. as they finished that round another round was bought for them by none other that Oliver Queen along with John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Fel said 'Hey Lu, we were just visiting and thought why not try out Central City's night life its not bad after a few more drinks and a couple of hours later everyone beside Lu Oliver and Digg was pleasantly buzzed while they talked among themsellves Lu walked over to the Bar ordering some shots Oliver walked up to her and said 'So how come you are like the rest of your friends?' Lu said 'I think it's my powers because i have a fast healing rate also a high metabolism i burn the alcohol off to fast to get drunk. so, how come your not drunk?' Oliver said 'I know my limit.' they took the shots back to the table Cisco slurred 'Lu..Lu..you should t...ttotally sing.' Iris slurred 'Ccciscccoo, Lu dddoesn't sing annny mooore since she wokee uup.' Cait said sobering up 'I think it would fun.'

Lu got up smiling at her friends drunken states, she chose a song that sort of was on about her and Barry as well as her and Iris Army by Ellie Goulding. the DJ said 'We've got Lu here singing Army by Ellie Goulding. Give it up for Lu. Lu began:

'I know that I've been messed up

You never let me give up

All the nights and the fights

And the blood and the breakups

You're always there to call up

I'm a pain, I'm a child, I'm afraid

But yet you understand

Yeah like no one can

Know that we don't look like much

But no one fucks it up like us

16 and you never even judged me

Matter of fact I always thought you were too cool for me

Sitting there in the caravan

All the nights we've been drunk on the floor

And yet you understand

Yeah like no one can

We both know what they say about us

But they don't stand a chance because

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I'm standing with an army

I'm standing with an army

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I'm standing with an army

Standing with an army

Dark times, you could always find the bright side

I'm amazed by the things that you would sacrifice

Just to be there for me

How you cringe when you sing out of tune

But yet it's everything

So don't change a thing

We both know what they say about us

But they don't stand a chance because

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I'm standing with an army

I'm standing with an army

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I'm standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

(I'll be yours)

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

I'm standing with an army

Yet you understand

Yeah like no one can

We both know what they say about us

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I'm standing with an army

I'm standing with an army

When I'm with you

When I'm with you

I'm standing with an army

They don't have a chance because

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing near you

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

Standing with an army

When I'm with you

Standing with an army.'

Cisco and Cait went up singing very badly then Eddie and Iris it was sweet until they ended up making out when they finished Lu pulled Cisco and Iris to her car while Oliver and the gang dropped off Cait and Eddie and stayed the night in a hotel for Felicity. Lu got Cisco into the house while he was giggling, she then helped Iris home and put her into bed Joe stood in the front room sipping some juice he said 'That's something your Mom always did with me when i got drunk and when you and Iris we kids she would tuck you two in like that. Your going to make an excellent mother someday Lu Just like Barry will make an excellent father and he will wake up. So, how come your not drunk.' She said the same to Joe as what see said to Oliver '...well i'd better be going before Cisco burns the place down.' with that Lu left Cisco had crashed on the living room couch.

Nearly month 5

Since the night out Lu became more relax but always still hoping that Barry would wake up. Whenever she talked to him the heart monitor speed up, during that time Lu and Cisco spent time on their Time Travel theory with 4D models on the computer simulations they didn't end well cause the person either ended up disappearing or dying. Working down in Cisco workshop she was going over some sensitive wiring in the gloves of her suit that regulated heat into her hand using the left over stored energy.

Attaching a small blue wire to a brown one while soldiering, Joe walked and asked 'Is this a bad time?' Lu said 'Give me a minute.' as she finished smiling proudly at the mistake that she had just corrected she said 'So what's up?' Joe smiled 'Nothing bad don't worry everyone upstairs just want to talk I inclueded and Harrison Wells.' Arriving in the Cortex everyone had smiles on their faces beside Wells which is what Lu knew what to expect. Cait said 'These last 8 and a half months have beeen a reck for me as I lost Ronnie, I know he wouldn't have wanted me to be a recluse or blame myself. He would have wanted me to move on and I have just not that Quickly and I would like to thank you for that Lu because your my family and have stuck with me this entire time to make the person who I was with Ronnie what we were all like the day before everything went to pot.'

Wells said 'The day the explosion happened I thought it was the end of me no job recluse and stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, but Lu you made me see the bright side of it all when everyone has left Cisco an Bella. Snow were the only one's left but them you woke and stuck by us when we really needed it. I am sorry you had to through all of that with getting struck by lightening but the powers that you have, have given this City what they need most is hope, hope for a better future and i thank you.'

Cisco said 'I'm not usually good with speeches but here it goes Lu went I came her I was a major nerd whole didn't knoiw anyone beside Dr. Wells Cait or Ronnie and when you came along I had a family for the first time in a long time . Your my family Lu, my sister.' Joe said 'Normally I don't like this you being a hero like the Arrow while I'm waiting and wondering if your coming home alive but then I think about how people you've helped save and those who you've put in Jail. I can't stop what you want to do but i support who you are and what you stand for. Don't stop because I neevr approved.

Month 5

Poker face played in the background as Cisco sat monitoring Barry for the morning/afternoon while Lu was a CCPD managing some files, Cait walked in and said 'What are you doing?' Cisco said defensively 'He likes this song.' Cait rolled her eyes as said 'How could you possibly know that?' Cisco said 'I checked his Facebook page. and asked Lu he's a big Gaga fan. I mean, he can hear everything, right? Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate.' 'Can't read my No he can't read my poker face.' The song began to melt away into the background, as a woosh of air came into someone's lungs and was heavy breathing, 'Oh, my God!.' Cisco and Cait looked to see Barry Allen awake.


	11. Chapter 8

Barry's Pov

So now that your all caught up well from me being in a coma, lets just go back a year ago. See the thing is at the age of 25 I never expected to find the woman I loved so much or even grow up with her and every be married before i was that age.

(August 3rd, 2014)

Lu stood in the kitchen making Tequila Sunrises for the BBQ, I stood in the doorway watching Lu as she make them, still suprised that I married a beautiful woman like her 'So are you going to stand there or give me a hand?' Lu said smiling at me I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist 'Stop trying to distract me, we have guests outside.' I kissed her behind the ear and whispered 'So who is coming?'

Lu finished the cocktails, 'Well Uncle Joe and Iris are outside, Chyre is coming, Singh and his boyfriend Rob. that's from your work, Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond they are engaged Cisco Ramon who you possibly would get along with and...' I said 'Who is it?' It's not Hartley Rathaway.' Lu said with a disgusted face 'God no, he's an asshole most of the time. I don't even know why Dr. Wells hired him but it is Harrison Wells who is coming.' All thoughts went out the window as I can imagine my face lighting up like a kid on Christmas day, 'The Harrison Wells is coming here.' I said shocked 'To our house.' Lu said 'Yes, now stop fangirling or i'll get the lightsaber and swat you with it.'

I smirked 'So what are your friends from STAR Labs like and how come i haven't met them.' Lu said 'Well you never asked about them you only asked about Harrison and this is the first social event we have held since we got married. Caitlin Snow, a excellent Doctor of medicine my best friend/sister, Ronnie Raymond the funniest guy you will ever meet and one hell of a mechanical engineer also my brother, Cisco Ramon lives life his own way he's like you in a way loves Marvel a great friend also loves anything to do with Sci-fi he's my brother as well and Harrison Wells an excellent mentor understands if i am going to be late because of you but i always stop by Jitters for his favourite coffee.'

Lu stepped outside to put the drinks on the table, Joe was getting the barbecue ready while Iris and Lu sat talking almost wishing I could here what they were saying. But the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts, opening the door Chyre stepped in he said 'Finally you throw something good Barry here a bottle of the best red I had in the cupboard.' He passed me a bottle of red wine placing it in on the table in the kitchen as Captain Singh walked in with his boyfriend Rob I greeted them and they walked out to the back Singh asked me to call him Dave. then the door bell rang 10 minutes later and I was greeted by four people, a greying young yet old man with glasses and blue eyes said 'Hello, You must be Barry Allen. Lu speaks highly of you, oh where are my manners. My name is Harrison Wells. is everyone outback.' I could only nod as he went to the back garden, 'Oh man that's the first time I've seen someone just go blank.' a Hispanic man with shoulder length hair said 'I'm Cisco Ramon, your Barry right. Your totally fangirling internally.' 'W..h..at ..Makes ...you..say.. that?' I stutter Cisco said 'You and me are going to get on quite well, do you like Star Wars?' 'Really, are freaking kidding me,' I said 'I watched them while growing up the prequels were a bit of a let down but how they found out how Anakin Skywalker had the force was good, the last one Return of the Jedi the ending could have been different like Vader didn't have to die the could have taken him and like rebuilt his human body turn him back into Anakin.'

Cisco walked outside muttering how he loved what i was into, a tall woman even in heel managed to be taller than me she said 'I'm Caitlin Snow but everyone calls me Cait and this is Ronnie thank you for inviting us and it's nice to meet Lu's husband.' Ronnie grinned ear to ear and said 'So your Lu's husband got any embarrassing stories I can here to tease Lu about.' Cait rolled her eyes and dragged Ronnie away with him shouting 'What did I do?'. I chuckled at the sight, wondering outside to see everyone enjoying themselves. Lu said 'Ronnie, don't you dare tell that story or I'll tell Cait why you skipped work one morning.' Cait frowned 'Ronnie, what did you do?'

Ronnie laughed nervously 'It's nothing bad, I just wen to spy on Mercury Labs. To see what projects they were building.' Cait hit his arm and said 'Next time you tell me.' and she kissed him sweetly. Iris and Cisco were having a good time talking to each other just getting to know each other Lu moved along to Singh Rob, Joe and Chyre talking to them and I found my self talking to Harrison Wells it was a dream come true. Looking over at Lu she glanced at me I mouthed 'Thank you.' She mouthed back 'Your welcome.'

(Present time)

So that was one of my fond memories of the summer before the whole struck by lightening happened and ending up in a coma for what like nine months, feels like I time traveled. Except, I'm not a Time Lord or own a TARDIS or even a Fez. I need to buy a Fez I'll ask Lu about one, so where was I, ah yes.

So as you herd our origin see how we end up as the flash and Cosmic dreamer.

3rd person Pov

Cisco and Cait ran over to Barry as he said 'Where am I?' very disorientated, Cait said 'He's up.' Cisco spoke over the intercom 'Dr. Wells, get down to the Cortex, like right now.' Cisco rush over to help Barry calm down, Cait said 'Over 110. Pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light.' while shining a light in his eyes 'Look at me. Look at me.' Cisco held a hand on Barry's bare shoulder and said 'Hey hey. Oh,oh, relax. Everything's ok, man. You're at STAR Labs.' 'STAR Labs?' Barry questioned 'Wait your Cisco Ramon?' Cisco said 'Yes, we met the year previously. She's Cait or Dr. Snow you also met her last year.' Cait held a plastic tube up to him and said 'I need you to urinate into this.'

Cisco took it off her, Barry felt slightly embarrassed Cisco added 'Not right now.' Barry said confused 'What, what is happening? What's going on?' As he got up off the cot and looked at himself in the mirror looking at his abdomen. Cisco said calmly 'You were struck by lightening, dude.' Dr. Wells arrived in the cortex on his wheelchair, Barry said 'Wh, lightening gave me abs?' Cait said with a serious look, 'Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state o f cellular regeneration.' Cisco gestured for Barry to sit on the edge of the cot he said' Come here, have a seat. You were in a coma.' 'For how long?' Barry asked uncertain of the answer he would get, 'Nine months.' Barry turned around to see Wells smiling at him 'Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr Allen. We have a lot to discuss.' Barry put on a hoodie with the STAR Labs logo on and left with Dr. Wells. while wondering the halls while Wells shows Barry the damaged cause by the explosion of the accelerator Barry said 'This is all surreal, this time last I jst met you for a brief few hours and now I'm standing face to face with you. Dr. Wells, I have always wanted to meet you.' Wells chuckled 'Yeah? Well, you certainly went to a great length to to do it. Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location many more were injured. Myself amongst them and your wife Lu was as well.' Barry said 'What wait Lu what happened to her? What happened?'

Wells smiled 'Lu is fine she was in a coma much like yourself but woke five months ago with some facial changes ones that you will see when you see her. She took your job at CCPD to stop them from hiring someone new so that if you ever did wake up you had a job to go back to.' Barry said 'So what happened nine months ago?' Wells said ' Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then, then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud…' Barry continued 'That created a lightening bolt that struck me.' Wells said 'Not just you, Mr Allen. That night Lu was struck by lightening. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you and Lu. The hospital was undergoing unexplained power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Barry, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it but Lu was close to flat-lining but her heart was being too slow for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you both here, where we were able to stabilize both of you.'

Barry said 'Iris?' Well said 'Iris, yes. She came by to see you both quite often, and was quite shocked by Lu's sudden changes.' They went back to the cortex, Cait said 'Iris talks a lot unlike Lu she just cherished the time she had with you.' Barry smiled softy as Cisco said 'Also, she's hot.' Cait slapped his arm, and said 'Behave.' Cisco said 'I thought that was Lu's job to tell me what to do.' Barry said suddenly 'I need to go.' Thinking of just seeing L:u and wondering how much she had changed, Cait said 'No, you can't.' Wells said 'Caitlin's right, now that you're awake; we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know.' 'I'm fine really. I feel normal. Thank you for saving my life.' Barry pleaded, Cait questioned 'Really?' Barry asked 'Can I keep the sweatshirt?' Wells laughed 'Yeah, keep the sweatshirt.' Barry nodded then left, 'Fifty bucks says he's back in an hour with power's like Lu.' Wells said 'I will hold you to that Cisco.' Wells wheeled himself out, Cisco said 'Did I just make a bet?'

The cab finally stopped outside Jitters, throwing a couple of bills at the driver he got out, walking inside he saw Iris. Iris saw Barry and had tears in her eyes she literally jumped into his arms and said 'Oh my God! You're awake! Why didn't STAR Labs call us? Does Lu know?' Barry laughed ' I just woke up and no she doesn't.' Iris joked 'Should you even be on your feet?' 'Iris, I'm I'm ok.' He reasurred her, Iris rambled 'I watch you die Barry and Lu. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping.' Iris looked behind Barry as a waitress tripped over and everything just seemed to slow down for Barry. As he watched slowly as the world slowed down around his as if he was watching his life through a Slo-mo camera. the waitress slowly drops a tray to the floor while everything that was on the tray smashed.

It was only for a moment before everything speed up, 'Oops.' the waitress said Iris helped her up and said 'Tracy, are you alright?' Tracy said 'Yeah, I got it.' Tracy smiled at herself as she pick up the tray and headed behind the counter, Iris said 'My Dad and Lu are going to be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back meet me outside.' Barry slowly made his way outside of Jitters, having an internal battle of deciding if he should go back to STAR Labs or go to the CCPD with Iris. Broke out of his thoughts Iris had her coat on and bag in hand Barry said forgetting about what had happened before 'Ready to go?' Walking not that far to CCPD they took the elevator to the top floor walking out into the reception, they saw Joe at his desk looking at the last cases that Lu had finished for him which saved a lot of time Eddie said to him 'So you going up to the Lab later?' Joe raised an eyebrow and said 'Partner, you better not be thinking about dating my daughter she's married.' Eddie choked on his coffee, 'No, Joe.' Eddie explained he looked at Iris and Barry Allen who was awake 'I just thought that you might want to go for lunch with Lu. Joe turn around.'

Joe turned around to see Iris and Barry, he brought Barry in for a hug and said 'Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid.' A policeman Barry knew from his childhood Officer Roberts said 'Yeah, that was quite a nap you took there, baby-face. And you still look twelve.' Joe said as Roberts walked away, 'You look ok, Are you really?' Barry said 'Yeah, Ermm... where's Lu?' A policewoman interrupted them and said 'Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side.' Joe put on his jacket and picked up his gun then said 'Grab your rain gear. I'm sorry, Barry, I gotta run. Lu's upstairs, in the lab.' Barry asked 'Do you need my help?' Joe said 'No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in. Let's go partner.' Eddie walked back in throwing his paper cup in the bin while grabbing his coat he said 'Hey, Allen. Glad to see you.' Barry said 'Thanks, Eddie.' Eddie walked away and joined Joe an Inspector was to see Iris.

Barry's world slows down again watching a handcuffed man shouting itching for the inspectors gun in a split second Barry was over by the guy who itched for them gun pushing him back and moving the gun from his nearby possession. With no one realising what had happened unknown to Barry, Lu sat upstairs meditating, feeling the flow of life energy around her that ran though everyone she felt a small backlash of someone coming into powers unaware that is was Barry. halting her meditation she looked at the board Barry set up with her fingers on the necklaces on which were Barry's and Lu's mother's she ran a hand through her hair sighing she turned back to the work she was working on previously. Barry stepped into his lab seeing nothing out of place except a new skyline and a stack of work completed. He saw a mass of very dark pink hair with a very toned body wearing three inch black and silver heels which Barry instantly recognized as as Lu's shoes. Barry called out 'Lu?' Lu whipped around dropping the file causing the paper to drop everywhere.

Lu said 'Bare, your awake. Why didn't Cait or Cisco call?' With tears in her eyes, Barry brought her close and said 'All that matters is that I am here right now and I love you.' Lu said 'I love you too, Bare.' Pulling each other further into the embrace, their eyes met each other sparkling green to deep pink. Moving their head closer and they kissed for the first time in over nine months at that point nothing matter except them all was right in their own little universe just enjoying being in each others embrace.

After they let go of each other, Lu said 'Bare, what wrong?' Barry said 'Why would anything be wrong?' nervously looking at the ground rubbing his hands together. 'Your doing that thing when sometime is bothering you, looking at the ground and rubbing your hand together.' Lu said 'Now look at me.' Barry looked Lu in the eye and as Lu looked into his eyes yellow lightening past over them in a flash, he then zoomed over to the other side of the lab his had was vibrating. Barry said 'What's happening to me?' with fear in his eyes, he zoomed out of the room leavings a trail of flying paper everywhere. Iris came in concerned 'Hey, where's Barry?' Lu said 'He stepped outside to get some air. Dad's house tonight dinner.' Iris smiled 'I have to get back to work, see you and Barry at Dad's tonight.'

As Iris went back to work Lu gathered her work up on the desk leaving it there for someone to collect she grabbed her bag and arrived out side to see Barry climbing out the back of a van with laundry saying 'Awesome,' to himself. He walked to Lu and said 'Can we go back to STAR Labs?' Lu said 'Yeah, what just happened?' Barry said 'I think I may have super speed. Hey, where's your car?' Lu said 'I haven't used it since the night of the accident, it's not that, I'm scared. Just some new things have come to light which mean I don't need to use the car.' Barry looked at Lu and said 'What happened to you that night?' feeling scared that she had been hurt, Lu grabbed Barry's arm leading him into the alley his was in that was messed up she said 'Look at the alley the way you messed it up.' Kneeling down on the ground she placed a hand on the ground and a pink ripple escaped her hand, everything went back into place she stood up dusting herself off. Barry was starstruck, he said slowly 'Can you do anything else?' Lu said 'And more.' she wrapped her arms around Barry's waist as a pink glow spread around the both of them and they were floating up towards the sky.

Barry said 'Whoa, what's going on?' Lu said 'We are flying to STAR Labs.' Barry said 'Are people going to notice that we are flying?' Lu smiled 'I'll tell you about that when we are at STAR Labs.' An hour later at Ferris Air Strip with everything set up from the last time they were there five months ago, Barry stepped out of the van in the same outfit Lu was in, Cait said to Wells 'You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?' Wells said 'Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too. After all look at Lu, she has powers. So, why not Mr Allen.' Cisco walked up to Barry and he asked, 'How does it fit?' Barry moved his stiff muscles as it felt like he was wearing a very tight glove, he said 'It's a little snug.' Cisco smirked 'At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you. See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals. Lu is making sure that you don't hurt yourself.' Barry asked 'What do you do?'

Cisco smiled and his eyes lit up 'I make the toys, man. Check it. This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome.' Cait and Lu walked over Cait said forcefully 'What?' Barry said shaking his head 'Nothing. I just noticed you don't smile too much.' Cait said 'My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. My best friend and sister was in a coma for four months and comes out with life force manipulation powers that she didn't ask for. The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancé which is also who Lu considers her brother. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go.' Wells said 'Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint.' Barry nodded, Wells continued 'Lu, if you could before we see this explain to your husband your powers.' Lu got out gracefully out of her deckchair, standing in front of the van creating a stairway of energy, walking up them she jumped off the last one landing right next top Barry who looked awestruck.

Cisco said 'That was awesome.' Lu said 'I can manipulate energy, but not just any energy. Life energy that runs through everything humans, earth, you and the universe. I can bend it to my will, I can can call upon the dead with a simple thought from the other side they are solid people but the can't stay long. put it this way I could shape earth to what I want but if I was to unleash my full power I would lose my humanity. Which is something I do not want to do.' Cisco said 'Let's have a race between Lu and Barry, flight verses speed, an experiment.' Barry gets into position, a pink glow encompasses Lu, Barry ran leaving a red streak, Lu took off leaving a magenta streak behind from flying so fast she created a sonic boom, from speeding up which knocked Cisco on his ass.

Barry was enjoying the wind in his face and enjoying the speed, a magenta streak passed him he tried to speed up but looking in the magenta streak he began to have a flashback to the night when he was 11,

(flashback)

A tornado of red and yellow lightening surrounded Nora and Natasha, 11 year old Barry seen a humanoid figure amongst the lightening. Barry shouted 'Mom,' Nat said 'Barry, run. Just run!' Barry shouted again 'Mom.' Nora shouted 'Don't let him touch you, Barry! Run, listen to Nat. Run!'

(end of flashback)

This causes Barry to lose his footing ending diving head first into a row of can causing a fracture in his right hand, they went back to STAR Labs, Barry sat on the cot for three hours for it to heal. Lu sat a bit away meditating, Cait said looking at his X-ray 'It looks like you had a distal radius fracture.' 'Had?' Barry questioned as Cait took of his cast, she said 'It's healed. In three hours.' Barry said 'How is that even possible?' Cait said 'We don't know. Yet, but for Lu it's possible considering her powers.' Cisco spoke up for the first time 'You really need to learn how to stop.' While helping himself to a few of Lu's chocolates, Cait slapped his hand and said 'They are not yours.'

Cisco said 'Lu and I share, I live with her. We share food being sweets, we share.' Barry said 'Erm.. Cisco was it can you explain why you live my house with my wife?' Cisco said 'I view Lu like a sister considering I don't have one only my brother Dante, my lease was up I lived in one of the guest room here till Lu let me move into your basement. I pay my way, paying rent and sometimes groceries.' Wells said 'What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus.'

Barry nervously rubber his hands and looked at the ground he sighed 'I started remembering something. When I was 11, my mother was murdered. It was late, a sound woke me up. I came downstairs, and I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they they all told me what I saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?' Wells smiled 'Well, I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind.'

Heels hit the floor signaling Lu stopped meditating, her eye's skin and hair a little brighter, showing the energy than she had recently absorbed. Barry got up speeding to her wrapping his arms around Lu's waist, she laughed 'Don't get too used to that, I'm still faster than you.' Barry raised and eyebrow and asked 'Is that a challenge, Mrs Allen?' Lu said 'Not at all, Mr Allen. Just a fact.' 'What's a fact?' Eli said walking into the cortex, Lu said 'Get out now!' Eli smirked 'Are you sure you want to do that?' He held out a hand out, sending at chair at Barry Lu held out a hand and the chair turned into energy which she absorbed. Eli's whole body erupted in a pink glow, he then fell to the ground trying to use his powers which failed him.

Barry said to Wells Cisco and Cait 'Aren't we going to help Lu?' Wells said 'Barry, this is Lu's fight.' Slipping on her suit grabbing Eli by the scruff of his T-shirt she disappeared to CCPD in front of Singh she dropped him in front of him. Singh grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and said 'Eli Simpson, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used in a court of law, if you do not have a lawyer one will be appointed for you.' Some officers came to take him away, Singh said 'Thank you Cosmic.' She smiled 'Not problem, Captain.' Lu left and turned up where Iris Joe and Barry were in normal clothing Lu said 'What happened?' Joe shouted at Iris 'What the hell were you thinking having her out there? No, no, no and I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!' Iris said frustrated 'Because, you wouldn't let me!' Joe said 'Your damn right.' Barry said pleading 'Joe, I need to talk to you.' Joe said 'It can wait.'

Barry said 'No, now. I know who did this. It's Clyde Mardon. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the Star Labs explosion, but he is alive. All right, something happened to him that night. I, I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog. Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me.' Lu said 'Dad I thought you believed me after everything happened.' Joe said ignoring Lu 'Ok. You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightening storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw.' Barry said 'My Dad did not murder my Mom or Natasha.' Joe said 'Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Barry. I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did.'

Iris said 'Dad, enough!' Joe shook his head saying 'No, Iris! I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are.' Barry walks away as does Iris, Lu had tears in her eyes and said 'For once I asked if you believed me and you did after seeing my powers. I reunited you with my Mom, and this is how you treat Barry and I not believing us when I show you that night. I'm sorry Joe, but I'm sticking with Barry, come to me when you finally believe.' Lu arrived at STAR Labs in the cortex Barry said 'Those are all theoretical.' Wells rubbed his forehead and said 'And how theoretical are you? We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself and Lu.' Metahumans?' Barry questioned Cait said 'That's what we are calling them.'

Barry said 'I saw one today. He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather.' 'This just keeps getting cooler.' Cisco said getting excited. Barry said 'This is not cool! All right? A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else.' Wells said 'Barry! That's a job for the police.' Barry 'Yeah, I work for the police.' Wells said 'As a forensic assistant.' Barry said 'You're responsible for this. For him.' Wells 'What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Barry. Deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero. You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning.'

Barry said 'And what about Lu, she can go off and play hero? Why is that? because she has some control and I don't, she has better experience. Everyday of my life I've been told that it's ok to run and now I can run faster than any man alive and now I can't just run in the opposite.' Lu said softly 'Bare..' Barry interrupted 'Not now Lu.' Lu said again 'Bare..' Barry lashed out and said 'Lu, I said not now.' Realizing what he had said he tried to apologise 'Lu, I'm sorry i didn't mean too.' Lu grabbed her bag and walked out and said 'You've done enough Barry Allen.' The sound of her heels disappeared indicating that she had used a portal to get out, Barry said 'On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad do you think Lu is mad at me?' Wells wheeled himself out and said 'Mr Allen, that scale wouldn't cover how you put it 'mad' she is at you.' Barry ran out he stops halfway out of Central City throwing his jacket on the floor to stop him from burning.

Barry pov

'So that's my story. As you know, I was so pissed at myself the way I was with Lu. She's the person I love, my best friend, now Lu and I have spent well I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible. Never imagining that I would become the impossible or even Lu.'

Third person pov

Barry stood on a roof of a building in Starling City, Arrow aka Oliver Queen and Cosmic Dreamer aka Lu West-Allen. Arrow and Comic turned around with hood up and mask on, Arrow said ' So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say hi to a friend.' Barry said shoving his hands in his pocket 'All my life I've wanted to just do more. Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. I was chasing the bad guy, and, and someone died.' Arrow said ' If you really do this you're gonna make mistakes. I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad. I know, this is a choice to be the good that Central City deserve along side Comic here.' Barry shook his head and said 'What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?' Cosmic said 'I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Barry. I think it chose you, like it did with me.' Comic took off her mask showing her face as Lu.

Barry said 'I'm just not sure I'm like you, Lu or even Oliver. I don't know if I can be some vigilante.' Arrow said 'You can be better. Because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could. In a way that Lu is a hero.' 'Watching over our city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people. In a flash. Take your own advice. Wear a mask. Bare,' Lu said. Arrow plunges into the void, Barry sees him, hanging from a rope, landing on the building next door. Arrow looks at Barry spinning like a flash, admiring each other's ability. Lu said 'Catch you later, Oli.' She flew off leaving a trail of energy that was slowly turning into dust, Oliver collected some of it in a glass jar and left for his hideout.

Arriving at STAR Labs, they began discussing, what has been happening taking a quick break, Lu still stood in her suit, It didn't take Barry long to notice what she was wearing. As his eyes gazed over the corset enhancing her breasts the shorts showing off her fairly shaped legs, something inside snapped and he rushed over to her pushing her gently into the nearest wall. He began kissing her deeply shoving his tongue in her mouth wrapping her legs around his waist, Barry cupped her very tonned bum. They leaned their foreheads on each other, Barry whispered in her ear, 'That outfit on you is sexy think you could wear this to bed once.' Lu said 'Not on your life, Mr Allen.' Barry said 'I think we could come to some sort arrangement, Mrs Allen.'

Cisco came in and said 'If you two are done sucking the life out of each other Barry could you follow me.' Barry let go of Lu and said 'I'll be back.' Following Cisco they stop in a small room with a red suit on a dummy that appeared to be lying down Cisco said 'If we're gonna do this I have something that might help. Something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if Star Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore.' 'How is it gonna help me?' Barry questioned, Cisco smirked 'It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here.'

Cisco left for Barry to put it on, he then walked into the cortex, with the mask hanging at the back of his neck, Barry said 'Thanks. Now how do we find Mardon?' Cisco said 'I re-tasked STAR Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City.' The computers started pinging, Cait said 'We just got a ping.' Cisco said 'Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city.' Barry said 'I know which one.' Barry then ran out leaving a trail of papers floating around, Lu used a portal and arrived there before Barry, Joe and Eddie were there as well as Mardon. Joe said 'Mardon? On you knees. Hands on your head.'

Mardon laughs 'You got me. The night of the storm, after Star Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground, alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood. I am God.' Joe growled 'Shut the hell up! Turn around.' Eddie shoots his bullets fly at Mardon which cause him to make an explosion, he shouted 'You think your guns can stop God?!' Joe said 'Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?' Mardon said thoughtfully 'You're right. I've been thinking too small.' He turns away walking out of the barn, Mardon causes a tornado. The two policemen go out. The tornado raises debris and one of them goes to Joe. Barry arrives shortly afterwards deflecting the shot and Cosmic causes a shield to wrapped around them all to stop them from getting hurt

The tornado begins to get bigger in size, 'Barry, Lu, this thing getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing. Lu, Barry, can you hear me?' Cisco said through coms Barry answers 'Loud and clear.' Cisco said 'If Mardon keeps up like this it could become an F5 tornado.' Barry said And it's headed towards the city. How do we stop it? Guys? What if I unravel it?' Cait said 'How the hell are you going to do that?' Barry said 'I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs and if that doesn't work Lu is my back up.' Lu said 'Barry you'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that.' Cait said 'Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die.' Barry said 'I have to try or all of Central City will die.'

Barry begins to run around it but the force is too strong like its rejecting him and it forces hims out Barry said 'He's too strong.' Mardon said 'It's time to think big.' Wells said 'You can do this, Barry. You're right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry and Lu, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Barry, run. Lu listen to me Barry cannot do it alone, you need to let go of you restraints.' Lu said 'I'll lose my humanity.' Wells said 'You won't feel the energy all around you, that is what you are. That side of you will never win, that craves destruction.' Lu said 'Why is that?' Wells said 'Because it is alone and craves that darkness. But you are not alone you have friends more importantly a family.'

Barry managed to stop Mardon but he had a gun shooting him Barry dodged him till he fell to the side after being worn out. he then raises the gun to Cosmic 'Hey! I didn't think there was any one like me.' Cosmic's eyes turned white she raised off the ground holding a hand to him and said her voice sounding more powerful 'I'm not like you. You're a murderer.' Mardon raised off the ground a white energy escaped him Cosmic absorbed it he fell to the ground Joe arrested him. Lu wasn't even human anymore she retained a humanoid woman's body shape with an unearthly magenta glow white eyes and pure pinks energy tendril. Landing on the ground, Barry and Joe talked and straightened everything out, they all arrived back to STAR Labs Lu hadn't said anything Cisco said 'Are we all just going to ignore that Lu looks like an alien from TV.' Barry walked over to Lu an said 'Lu? It's me Barry do you remember me.' Lu turned her head to Barry lifting a hand to his cheek and said 'What do you think, just because I look like an alien doesn't mean I'm gone or lost humanity for letting go of my restrictions on my powers. I'ts just a bit over whelming as I can feel all of the energy.'

Barry said to Wells 'Will she be able to turn back?' Wells said 'That is up to her powers if they allow her to.' Barry hugged Lu, who then very quickly turned human again and was very naked. Barry rushed Lu home after feeling her body against his, the next morning Lu and Barry arrived at Iron Heights. Barry and Henry spoke over the phones behind glass, Henry said 'Hey, Slugger.' Barry laughed 'You've been calling me that since I was eleven. Funny thing is, I finally got into a fight today.'Henry questioned 'You just got out of a coma. I'm not sure you should be picking fights.'

'Hey.' Barry said defensively, Henry raised any eyebrow 'Did you win?' Barry said with tears in his eyes 'Yeah. I did. You didn't kill Mom or Nat. You know I know that, right?' Henry said 'You believing me is all I need and Lu too.' Barry said 'You're not gonna be in here much longer. Whoever killed Mom, whatever killed them I think I finally have a way to find them. To stop them.' Henry said 'Barry, we've talked about this. It's time to let it go. You've got to stop worrying about me. And live your life. Give me grandkids.' Barry said 'For the first time, I feel like I finally can. The truth is, ever since the night Mom died, I've been stuck in one place. Missed out on a lot of things. But I'm different now. I made some new friends. They're helping me find my way and Lu and I are making a go of it again to try for children we're hoping that we can have some every after being struck by lightening.' Henry said 'Well the next time your in here I expect for news that I'll be a grandfather.'

Barry said 'And finally move forward. Remember when you wanted me to change my name? So I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're my dad. I'm glad they know. I'm so proud, to be your son.' Henry said 'I love you, son.' Barry said 'I love you too, Dad.' Later on while running and flying through the city Barry saves a cyclist froma car collision Cosmic encase a few children in a bubble to stop them from getting ran over. Barry said 'My name is Barry Allen. And I am the fastest man alive. A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name. And something tells me, it's gonna catch on.' Lu said 'My name is Lu West-Allen, I'm Cosmic dreamer and I have found out who I am. I am everything that is anything but most importantly I'm who I want to be with my family.'

Extra scene

One month later after Lu spend that last three weeks throwing up, Cait stood with a needle and said 'I'm just going to take some blood.' Cait took the blood sample away Lu sat down Barry said 'Hey, it's alright.' Cisco said 'So what do think is going on?' Lu said 'Pass me the bucket,' Cisco did as she asked and began heaving the contents of her stomach, Barry rubbed her back lightly about an hour later Lu fell asleep on the cot in the room, a few more hours later Cait returned with the results. Lu sat crossed leg on the cot with Barry running his hand through her hair Joe stood in the room, along with Cisco, Iris and Wells.

Barry said 'So, what's wrong with Lu?' Cait smiled 'Nothing serious, that will go away with in 10 weeks and you both will have a lot of responsibility in 8 months.' Barry said 'I don't understand.' He was really confused, Iris squealed Joe had the biggest grin on his face Cisco had a smile that he couldn't wipe off, Wells gave a small smile. Lu's hand s moved to her stomach still feeling smooth untouched skin knowing that in a couple of moths she would be able to feel her no her's and Barry's child kicking under their hands. Lu said 'Bare, I'm pregnant.'

Barry Allen squealed like a little girl hugging Lu but not too tight they all gave them their congratulations, as did Wells he wheeled himself out and then to his time room when it closes he stands up dropping the glasses on the seat, when a newspaper shows up with the date April 25th 2024, The Flash Disappears, and in the corner it mentions a baby 'Jessie Mae Allen Born April 25th 2016 missing for 8 years, Moana Luna Wells after divorcing Barry Allen after their child had disappears is now discovered the missing daughter of Tess and Harrison Wells well know Scientists that founded STAR Labs.


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N hi sorry i haven't updated in forever, I've given some thought to Barry and Iris together so this may lead to that at the end it's not finished yet but there will be another chapter and we will have a cross over of the Dark knight and flash but the joker is Jared Leto in this but is as crazy the joker in the dark knight we will see some Harleen Quinnzel when the Joker arrives at Arkham Asylum and we will later see Batman v Superman and maybe definitely suicide squad once in season 2 I will be skipping to Arrow and the flash after this episode is done and the batman crossover.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Barry Pov

So this is when I'm supposed to do the introduction thing Barry Allen, the fastest man in the world. But that you already know as well as me becoming a father Lu is only five weeks pregnant and nor Caitlin have restricted her from crime fighting also we have an event that we're going to in Gotham for commisioners ball, and Lu and I got chosen. So where was I, ah yes, building on fire on western and 3rd in downtown Central City.

3rd person Pov

Barry ran through the streets of central city, as Cisco said 'Barry? Barry!.' Barry stoppped and said 'What? Did I miss it?' Cisco siad into the coms 'You over shot by six blocks.' Barry apologised, Lu arrived on scene calming everyone down a part from a woman shouting about her daughter 'My daughter, ha

sd anyone seeb my daughter?' Barry ran in and got the woman's daughter out, Cosmic brought the fire's energy down to a single room as the firefighters put out the blaze. A firefighter came over to Cosmic and said 'Thank you, for your help. Is there anything we can do for you?' Cosmic said 'Find these people somewhere to go while they find a places to stay,' Through the coms Cosmic heard Cait's voice as she said 'Barry, this is Caitlin. Come back to STAR Labs. Now!' she then said nicely to Cosmic 'Lu, your dad called and asked when you were coming in and said to take all the time you need because of being pregnant, Singh knows. Come back when your ready.'

Lu felt someone patting her leg a four years old with tears in her eyes, Cosmic bent down and asked 'Sweetie, what's wrong?' The four year old huged her leg and said 'Mommy and Daddy in fire.' she picked up the four year old who snuggled into her chest, and ask 'What's your name princess?' 'Ivy Rae.' Cosmic took Ivy to a fireman who asked 'Who is she?' Cosmic said 'Ivy Rae, where are her parents?' Fireman wiped his fore head and looked at her till a voice shouted 'Ivy.' Two people showed up and thanked her from finding their daughter, Lu then arrived on sight of a crime scene, she then said 'So what have we got?' Joe said 'Gun shop robbery, criminal got away with at least 6 Glock 19 additional charges.' Barry and Singh talked, Eddie said 'I downloaded the surveillance videos.' Barry said 'One apparently criminal. The video shows perhaps one, but they were six. Look traces. They cross all. Six footprints . Six guns stolen. We should focus on gangs. Bizarre. The shoes, they appear to be all the same size. A size 10, I would say. Like you, Captain. I will not make you a suspect, sir.'

They all arived back at the Station, Lu Barry and Joe stood in the lab as soon as Lu entered she whacked a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. ten minutes she came out and said 'I hate morning sickness.' Lu went to lay over in her corner where she had a few pillows and blankets on the floor, then Iris walked in a pointed a finger at Barry 'It's your fault. I could have taken the European folklore in sociology but no. You said "Take the journalime, Iris. Journalists have fun." Guess what, Barry? Journalists do not play. Journalism is boring. I am bored. I want you. What? Why you looking at me like that?' Barry said 'You're very pretty.' Iris said 'Thank you. Why you're not? This afternoon ? Suit and tie ? The university gives Simon Stagg.' Barry said 'Simon Stagg?' Iris said 'A big reward. And you agreed to explain the stuff of science. So where have you been?' Lu stood up and said 'That would be my fault, we were at STAR Labs to see if there were any effect from being stuck by lightening have affected the baby.' Iris said 'Oh, I don't blame any of you. So does it the baby affected at all?'

Barry said 'Result pending and Lu it's only eight more weeks of morning sickness.' Lu said 'Easy for you say you don't have to carry the baby for nine months.' Eddie walked in and asked 'Allen. Joe asked me to see where you were on the evidence of turning the gun store. Hi Iris.' Iris said 'Detective.' Barry groaned 'Come on, kiss you. We know, remember?' Eddie bent down and kissed Iris and said 'Thanks for being so nice Barry. I know it is not easy to keep a big secret.' Barry said 'I am getting used to.' Iris said 'Oh Eddie did I tell you.' Eddie said 'What?' Iris said 'I'm going to be an aunt, Lu's pregnant.' Eddie smiled 'That wonderfull you guys congrats.' The three of them stood in a building on campus of UCC (University of Central City) Simon Stagg was giving a speech.

Stagg said 'I find it quite remarkable for being a timid first year at the University of Central City, and stand before you now awarded as Man of the Year. Although I appreciate the rewards honor for me is that my work on the transfer of organs will help people to have a second chance in life. Thank you all for coming.' Stagg stepped down and Barry talked Iris through Stagg's research, 'First of all, Simon Stagg's work on cloning of cells led to huge advances in the replacement of organs.' Iris said 'Do journalists have the right to drink during labor?' Barry said 'If you that bored already expect that I speak of true science establishment. Regeneration cellullaire. But, if you want to know more Lu did more research of cloning of cells in college in was one of her majors in Biology.'

Iris said 'This is what I've missed, just us three like it used to be remember we watched toy story 2 and we called ourselves the roundup gang. I feel that we have not spent time together since you came out of the coma.' Barry said 'Well the last few weeks have been crazy, what with us getting pregnant. Iris said 'I thought maybe you avoided me because Eddie. I know you think it's wrong to go out with my father's partner and I just..' Barry said 'No. That's not it at all.' Stagg walked by, Iris said 'Oh, oh. Mr Stagg could I have a quote, please? In my article.' Stagg said 'Not now, miss.' Lu said 'I'll get it for you Iris,' L:u walked over to Stagg and said 'Cellular regeneration, regrowing genomes, cells, organisms, to better the future. I know stems cells from babies can help regrow or replenish lost blood in the system or even help regrow a kidney given the right conditions, I almost grew a human pancreas in a rat for a those who have diabetes.' Stagg said 'I don't believe we've met, Simon Stagg.' **(All of the information is from the internet)**

Lu said 'We've met Simon, I was in my fist year here when you offered me an internship working for your company with Danton Black, Lu Allen.' Stagg said 'Lu, I could never forget a face like yours so what would you have to say about regrowing organs.' They talked for a while till Lu left him with a friend and joined up with Barry and Iris, Lu said 'One statement from a Simon Stagg.' Handing her over a piece of paper, Lu then proceeded to place a hand over her mouth feeling nauseous running for the nearest bathroom she threw up what remained of her breakfast in the toilet.

Wiping her mouth, she heard someone come into the bathroom who dragged her out. Lu elbowed him in the face, grabbing his jacket and threw him on the floor, the guy grabbed her legs she kicked him away he stood up and she punched him in the face, and he was knocked out she ran out to see masked men pointing guns at everyone. They turned around to Lu pointing their guns at her, she said 'Why me?' As they fire Lu ducked down and slipped in between the middle man's legs jumping to her feet kicking down the man knocking the gun at of his hands. Dodging his punches, grabbing a fist she twisted his arm and flipped him over on the floor knocking him out she did the same to the other men as Barry was in awe at how Lu could handle herself.

One punched her hard in the jaw, turning away just for second all of the men escaped with Barry running after them, a while later sat in reception room, Lu had an ice pack on her jaw while a paramedic just did a quick ultrasound to make sure the baby was alright, she said while finishing 'You were very brave taking on those men, the baby is fine. I printed out a sonogram if you have any worries, I've been told to direct you to your now medical doctor Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells.' Lu took the sonogram running a thumb over the small blob on the picture whispering 'Thank you.'

Lu took off her heels and walked over to Barry and Joe, Joe said 'You went after them, right?' Barry said 'Yes, that must be the same guy who pointed the gun store earlier in the day.' Joe said 'And you'd do anything when you would've had? Ask them nicely to stop on the side? You're not immune to bullets. Wait, the are you?' Barry said 'No, but ...' Joe said 'Ok. More heroism. Chase the bad guys is not your job. It's mine, you're not a policeman and Lu's been doing this a lot longer than you even the Arrow for Starling City trained her. Promise me. Barry said Promise. And you know that Iris is not stupid. Find better excuses that "I fainted." ' Joe walked away Barry turned to Lu running a hand over her cheek, he said 'Hey, are you alright?' Lu said 'Yeah, just my jaw it will be alright in a couple of hours.'

Barry said 'Why did you saw a couple of hours it should already be healed...oh right powers helping protect baby.' 'I have something to show you.' Lu said showing him the sonogram, 'Our baby.' Barry had tears in his eyes, Lu continued 'the baby may not be big or really showing much but its just.' Barry said 'Perfect.' Lu said 'I've got a few things to do in the lab at work I'll see you later.' Barry said 'See you soon, also one question why is Oliver Queen training you.' Lu said 'You never know when your powers could fail you , also the Arrow and Cosmic make a good team like brother and sister you should meet Thea we get on like a house on fire and Diggle thinks it's a bad thing.'

Arriving at CCPD, police officers were gathered around a computer watching Lu fighting the masked men, one of them came over to her and said 'Goes to show your not just a pretty face.' Eddie said 'Well done for protecting those people.' Lu walked up stairs to lab, when her phone went off answering it a voice on the other end said 'So a certain someone said you took on 7 armed men and only came off with a bruise I wonder where all that training came from.' Lu laughed 'You know where it came from Ollie, so how's everything going in Starling City?' Oliver said 'Not too bad it could be better if you were here to help and they only people who can call me Ollie is Thea and Laurel.' Lu smirked 'And Felicity.' Oliver said 'I don't know what your on about anyway on my way down to my hideout want me to put you on speaker when there.' Lu said 'Sure.' A few noises heard from the other line Lu sat down, Oliver said 'Your on speaker.' Fel said 'So to what do we owe a phone call instead of a visit, Mrs Allen.' Lu said 'Well Ms Smoak, I will still be able to help you guys out for about another 8 weeks before it becomes a hazard to my health beating up bad guys.'

Diggle said 'Is something wrong with you?' Lu said 'I'm more hormonal as of now.' Oliver said 'Did not need to hear that.' Fel said 'Lu are you pregnant?' Lu smiled 'I am, so any surprises?' Diggle said 'That sure is one hell of a surprise, didn't think the kid had it in him.' Oliver said 'It takes two to tango, Digg. So, does Barry know we team up.' Lu said 'I don't know, he's been fainting not eating enough.' Fel said 'Any weird cravings yet, hows the sickness?' Lu felt the nausea creeping back up on her she said quickly 'Sorry guys I have to cut this short unless you want to hear me bringing up what's left in my stomach.'

The next day at the Allen household Barry nudged Lu awake, Lu said sleepily 'If you don't stop I'll get Ollie to shoot you with arrows.' Lu be grudgingly got up after having a shower she tried to put on a pair of her favourite jeans to find they wouldn't button up, Barry said 'You'd think that with all the morning sickness you would be putting on weight.' Lu asked 'Are you calling me fat?' Barry corrected himself 'No, no. you just making room for the baby.' Lu said 'No your calling me fat.' She then decided to put on a pair of stretchy yoga pants a vest top an old pair of converse and her favourite hoodie that she liberated from STAR Labs.

Barry arrived at the Lab at PD while Lu appeared in STAR Labs Cait Wells and Cisco were there, 'You look terrible.' Cisco deadpanned 'You would if someone basically called you fat.' Lu snapped 'Sorry, hey how come you left early.' Cisco said 'I don't think Barry is use to me living there.' Lu changed the subject and said 'Do we have any food?' Wells said 'Belly burger breakfast meal in the kitchen.' Lu walked towards the kitchen whilst shouting 'Thank you.' a couple of hours later Lu had her hoodie pulled up looking in a mirror nothing noticeable for a bump but she had gain a few pounds to her slim frame, Cait was in the room, Lu said 'Do you think I look fat?' Cait said 'God, no your not, did Barry say that?' 'He said, "You'd think that with all the morning sickness you wouldn't be putting on weight."' Lu said

Cisco walked in and said 'There's a shooting at Stagg industries.' Lu said' I'll suit up.' Cisco said 'Lu, your Dad si there with Eddie its the same shooters you took down yesterday.' After suiting up, disappearing in cloud of mist and then reappearing at Stagg industries, the shooters be sending bullet after bullet at Stagg till Cosmic held up a hand and pulse released from her hand freezing the bullets in place and a wall was placed in front of the shooters, Joe said 'Get him out.' Eddie races over to Stagg to pull him out, the bullets disintegrate with a simple wave of her hand the middle shooter begins to split its self into more people Joe gasped and the shield came down Lu didn't have the energy anymore. Nearly fainting a red blur sped in taking her to behind some crates.

He said 'Whoever you are, go?' The man said 'Sorry. We're not going anywhere. As Simon Stagg is not dead.' Barry begins to fight them all but it's too much for him they land a few punches to Barry and he got bruised and scratched, Lu quickly regained her strength and shot balls of energy at the duplicates dissolving them. The shooter turned and ran, Barry ran picking up Lu and they arrived in STAR Labs, Lu had already taken off her suit and in sweats while Barry was getting seen to by Cait. Cisco said 'You put blood on my suit.' Barry said wincing 'I think part it of his. Another meta-human not very nice.' Wells said 'Danton Black. It is bio-geneticist specializing in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing.' As he wheeled in, Cait said 'It seems that Stagg stole his research and has fired. Barry: I saw Black create replicas of his own body.' Cisco said 'It's rather ironic. The man specialized in cloning and now it can make copies of itself.' Lu said 'If he did tests on itself when exposed to the dark matter wave released by the blast the particle accelerator.' Cisco said 'Here Captain Clone. Do not worry. I will find something more cool.' Caitlin said 'Where are you going?'

As Barry got up walking out, he said 'Joe was right. That beats me. I'm quick to be, I'm not a warrior. I barely broke a single meta-human, then six.' Wells said 'Barry, I understand. Today was a failure. But all major projects have. And one does not learn to fly without crashing before.' Barry said 'It was not a big project, Dr. Wells. It was a mistake.' Lu stood up and walked out with Barry and said 'Bare, that where your wrong. You were made for this, we both are since the man in yellow took our mom's from us we never fit in we got teased bullied for it but now look at what we have. Friends and family that care for us, you always wanted to help people your a hero Barry.' Barry said 'Lu you don't understand I can't help people Joe's right I'm not cut out for this. You almost got and our child and we can't risk that at all please just let me do this and I'm asking don't do this at all because I don't want to lose you or our baby.' Lu said 'I can't give this up Barry Central City needs me. We won't lose our baby I promise you this was a set back like all superheroes like Superman when General Zod came and tried to hurt him Superman never let that stop him or when Ra's al ghul tried to take over Gotham 3 years ago Batman was there to stop hims yeah scarecrow infected people but the rectified the problem.'

Barry said 'I still love but I want no part in this anymore.' Lu said 'If that's how you feel, then I think we should take a break Bare since we became Meta's the only people that has been there for me is my dad and STAR Labs, Barry do you have feelings for Iris?' Barry said 'I have been there for you Lu.' Lu said 'Yeah when i have the morning sickness, when has it only been us.' Barry said 'Before the explosion, Lu I have loved you from the moment we met.' Lu question 'Loved? You don't love me any more.' Barry said 'I love you forever, but my feelings lately are jumbled up, seeing Eddie with Iris. Makes me want to be with her.' Lu felt tears prick in her eyes and said 'I know where I stand.' She took off her wedding and engagement ring dropping them to the floor 'Come back to me when you have your feelings sorted until then we're just friends Barry Allen and make sure you take clothes with you cause your moving in with my Dad.'

Lu disappeared Barry picked up her rings as tears rolled down his face as he had just lost his wife, he went to jitters where Eddie and Iris were after Eddie had gone Iris took one look at Barry and pulled him into the back she said 'What's wrong?' 'I've lost her Iris we didn't just had a normal fight where we can make up in an hour.' Barry choked back his tears, Iris said 'Bartholomew Henry Allen, you tell me what you did right now you are having a baby with the woman you love.' Barry explained himself leaving out the part where he said he loves Iris and being a meta '..So that's that I've lost her Iris for goo this time.' Iris said 'Bartholomew Henry Allen, you going to follow Lu's advice and sort through your feelings until then you stay the hell away from her she doesn't need this while being pregnant, all this stress.'

At CCPD Joe was talking to Stagg he said 'Mr Stagg, I would like you to reconsider our offer of preventive detention. Danton Black proved he was ready to kill, and it has ... friends. And believe me, they are all dangerous.' Stagg said ' I have increased my safety, Detective. I hope that Black will look for problems, because it will be used.' Wells wheeled in, Lu drove him there he said 'Words of a true philanthropist. Or is it humanitarian? Sorry. I can never remember which you claim to be, Simon.' With a smirk on his face, 'Harrison. No need to get up.' He laughed as he walked out, Joe asked 'Another fan of yours, Doctor?' Wells said 'We can talk, Detective?'

Joe said 'You were right. Barry is not the only one to be special. The guy who tried to kill Simon Stagg, he could ...' Siting him self down at his desk running his hands over his face Wells said 'If duplicate spontaneously. Yes, we know.' Joe said 'You knew about Barry and Lu? When they were in a coma you came to the hospital and have asked me if you could take him to the STAR labs, Did you know he could do?' Wells said 'I suspected they had been ... affected. Joe ... I never wanted to be an honorary member of the secret anti-criminal brigade with Lu its different like she was made to do this. We both know that we are the only ones equipped to save Central City. Joe: Maybe I'm more interested in saving Barry and Lu. But of course, They are prepared to walk through fire on your side.' Wells said No, not at all. Not anymore. Barry resigned, Lu hasn't I know this none of my business Joe but I think you should know Barry siad to her that he loved another girl and his feelings are jumbled up for now they are not together but are still married. He didn't tell you?'

Joe said 'I haven't seen Barry recently but when I do I will be having strong words with him.' Wells: I think it is only temporary. For all I know Barry, when he made a decision ... No one can dissuade him. But then he prepares and ... he heads straight into danger ... It will fail. Why ? He does not think I can. Doubt ... is his real enemy. Joe, this is not anything lurking out there. And as you continue to doubt him, he will continue to doubt too. And know that ... I care about him, too and Lu I have come to like her like a daughter. Given the child I lost 26 years ago.' Joe said 'I'm sorry for your loss.' Lu came down the stairs from the lab she walked to Joe's desk and said 'Ready to go Dr. Wells' Wells said 'Yes I'll meet you out front.'

Wells wheeled away, Joe said 'Now, tell me what's wrong Baby girl.' Lu explained everything whilst crying she finished 'He has to do this now while I'm only a few weeks pregnant. I know Iris doesn't like Barry back but bring it up now, I kicked him out till he sorts out his feelings.' Lu wiped her eye and walked out, she drove out of the city till Wells said 'Go ahead.' The STAR Labs van disappeared in a cloud of pink dust Wells and Lu arrived in the middle of the cortex. Cait had replicated the sample that Barry had gotten at Stagg's wearhouse, Wells said 'Well, thats a way to travel and it appears we have a copy of Danton Black here.' Cait called Barry on the line he said 'Look, I told you. I'm through.'

Cait said 'I know, but you need to get to STAR Labs right now.' They all looked at Black's copy, Lu said 'I think I'm going to need the throw up bucket.' Sitting her self down in a corner of the cortex which everyone called her corner with blanket and pillows like at CCPD, a few seconds later Barry ran in, Cait said 'Barry, it's okay.' Barry said 'It is not okay. Black is here and he's...just standing there. That's not him is it?' Wells said 'It one of his replicates.' Barry asked 'How did you get it?' Cait answered 'I grew him.' They all gathered around the computer minus Lu, Cait explained 'I isolated a sample of Black's blood from your suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies. So, I exposed the target cells in a protein gel andf they began replicating into that.'

Barry waved a hand in front of the copy and asked 'Why doesn't her-? It doping anything?' Lu finally got up and said 'We did a brain scan. Involuntary motor functions are active. Little else.' Cisco said 'We think it's acting as a receiver.' Cisco puller up a chair for Lu to sit on and asked her how she was doing Lu said 'Can someone knock me out for the rest of the pregnancy.' Wells said 'That would be unwise.' Cait said 'So, the clones are an empty shell without Black.' Lu said 'Attack of the Clone Wars.' Cisco high-fived her, Cait continued 'Shuit down the real Black you might shut them all down.'

Barry asked while standing with Cait near the clone 'How do we know which one's Black?' Cait answered 'That Occurred to me given your passing out. Black has limits, just like you like Lu. Controlling all of those clones muct require a tremendous amount of physical strength like absorbing energy into you body. So look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime.' While the others were talking the clone started moving Joe walked in shooting it down and asked 'Anymore of them?' Lu said 'No.' Barry asked 'Why did it start moving.' Wells said 'The prime. The prime is on the move and this heard the summons.' Lu questioned 'Stagg Industries?'

Barry said to Joe 'Yuo should call it in.' Joe said 'Police can't fight this. What Black's become, like Mardon...beyond me. Maybe way beyond them too. The only people it's not beyond is you and Lu. You both gotta do this. I don't care that you have feeling for Iris well I do considering you married my other daughter and we'll talk about that later. I get it. So for once in your life do what I tell you to do, go stop him.' Barry smiled to Joe, he said 'come on Lu let's get suited up.' Cisco moved from leaning on the table and Lu woke up from resting her head on Cisco's shoulder she said 'I'm awake! But, I'm going to sit this onoutbecause I still need to balance energy for the baby and for me.'

Barry ran out in the suit to STAG industries while they listened to what was going on about and hour later, Barry arived back at STAR Labs Lu was at CCPD She came to Barry Lab to here Joe and Barry talking she stayed outside, and listened Barry said ' You're right, you're not. You're just ... The man who fed me and clothed. Who sat on the edge of my bed at night until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark. Who helped me with my homework ... you taught me to drive and shave ... and you led me to school. It looks much like a father to me.' Joe said 'Barry are you afraid you won't be a good father.' Barry said 'I've already messed up Joe, I love Lu with all of my heart but Iris was my first love and these feelings just don't go away.' Joe said 'Barry Allen listen to me right now, Iris was your first love those feelings won't ever go away and she'll always have a place in your heart but the woman who owns your heart right now is pregnant with your child, let things cool down for now be there for her as a friend.'

Lu din't make herself known she disappeared and them reappeared in the Arrow cave, Fel jumped and said 'You really need to tell us when your going to be here sao that this doesn't happen.' Lu said 'Sorry I just need to talk.' Fel said 'Girl talk, or one of Oliver's don't do this, your doing it wrong,' Oliver and Digg walked in, in their suits from being out on patrol. Oliver said 'My talks sound nothing like that. Hey, Lu so why come all the way over to Starling?' Lu told them everything, '...so that's that I kicked him out till he sorts out his feelings,' Oliver asked 'Digg, where do we keep the guns?' Digg said 'By your arrows if your going to shoot him I'm helping you.' Fel said 'Ok hold up, on one is going to shoot Barry he's a sleeze ball for doing that. howeevr he does deserve a beating whcih you can both do, stop acting like protective older brothers her child need's it's father.'

Lu said 'So, you guys think of yourselves as my brothers.' Oliver said 'Older brothers, you staying the night in Thes would love to have a girls night and My mom would love to see you again.' Lu decided to spend the night in Starling, arriving in the glades with Oliver, Digg and Fel at the Queen mansion with a duffle bag of clothes. Fel Thea and Lu made themselves comfortable in the living room in PJs and ice cream, Thea said 'Who knew that ice cream tastes better being in PJs?' Fel said 'I never did this as a kid. People thought that I was too smart for my own good.' Lu said 'I have to agree with you there sister.'

Thea said putting the ice cream to one side 'So, any plans for the baby?' Lu said 'Still got 8 months to plan, but I definitely think the baby is a girl.' Fel said 'What makes you think it's a girl?' Lu said 'Magic.' Fel was sputtering, Lu laughed 'you shoukd see the look on your face, women's intution.' OLiver than joined them Thea said 'Ollie out, it's a girls night.' Lu pulled Thea down and tickled her then said 'Leave Ollie alone if he wants to join let him.' After about a fgew hours of talking, Thea got up and siad 'Well, I'm going to bed Felicity Lu, you coming?' Lu said 'I'll join you both soon just getting a glass of water then I'll be up.' Oliver and Lu were alone in the kitchen, Oliver said 'I got someone to test part of your energy that you leave behing when you disappear like dust. It shows that your energy is what was at the beginning of the big bang, In proton-rich regions of the early universe, lithium-6, beryllium-9, and boron-11 could have been produced in the reactions 4He(D,γ)6Li, 7Li(T,n)9Be, 7Li(D,γ)9Be, 7Be(T,p)9Be, and 9Be(T,n)11B, those are what heavy element where in the early stages of the universe that are a part of your energy.'

Lu said 'So what your saying is that even though I got stuck by lightening, other forces at play in the universe gave me these powers.' Oliver smiled and siad 'Like I said you were chosen with these powers. So are you going to the commissioner's Ball in Gotham?' Lu siad 'I am because of working at CCPD I got chosen, thanks for telling em are you going.' Oliver shook his head, the next day Lu got back to Central City she sat in the cortex looking at dress to buy for the commissioner's Ball, Wells Cait and Cisco came in. Wells had a plastic protective sleeve over something sat in his lap, Cait asked 'Lu, have you found a dress for the Commissioner's Ball?' Lu said 'Still looking and it's tomorrow night.' Cisco said 'If you meet Batman can you get his autograph?'

Lu said 'No Cisco, I'll be meeting Bruce Wayne. Also Commissioner Gordon, so what's in the bag?' Wells held it up and said 'This is your dress, I have Caitlin come with me to buy you it. Don't think about returning it, think of it is as a gift from all of us here.' Lu said taking the sleeve 'Thank you, all of you. Things have gone pardon my language fucked up since the particle accelerator but we've stayed together been strong and there's nothimng that we can't do to stop the Meta-humans that come our way.' Cisco said 'So, when do you leave for Gotham?' Lu smirked 'Captain Singh, asked Cosmic dreamer if she could transport everyone over the hotel tomorrow. I set up a location and the energy does the work plus i recently got new information regarding my powers.'

Wells Pov

Hearing Lu mention her power peaked my interest, I said 'Please Lu, explain what you found out.' 'A friend of mine took a sample of my energy for testing just to see what it was made of. Lithium-6, beryllium-9, and boron-11, 4He(D,γ)6Li, 7Li(T,n)9Be, 7Li(D,γ)9Be, 7Be(T,p)9Be, and 9Be(T,n)11B, all heavy element in the beginning of the early stages of the universe. what my energy is made of.' I never thought to test her energy, but if my theory is correct her powers could have started the universe and helped create other worlds, Wells 'If your friend is correct then we are looking at other forces at play in the universe that you were chosen for your powers, Lu.'

As I wheeled out I contemplated, about Stagg when I killed him and the words I have said to him 'Forgive me, Simon . I fear that you think it's personal , and it is not . It's just that the man with the mask ... The fastest man in the world ... It must be kept ... Safe and sound. And that beautiful woman will and always truly be mine.' A smile formed on my lips thinking about the the woman i have grown to love, after arriving at the time vault when it closed behind me. I stood up enjoying the use of my legs, Gideon said 'Good morning Dr Wells. What can I help you with to day?' I said 'Find me all the information on Batman, Justice League, The Joker and the Suicide Squad.'

A few seconds later Gideon spoke up 'I have all the files that you need.' I smirked 'Tell me about Batman..'

 **A/N: Time for my version of The Dark Knight, Harvey Dent will die, also instead of the Joker crashing the fundraiser he'll crash the ball. Batman and Cosmic become good friends and team up they can sort of relate to each other, Bruce doesn't like Barry and I will let everyone know**


	13. Authors Note

This is just and Authors Note I've updated chapter 9 if you didn't realize

Also I've just been so in love with Suicide Squad that I will be doing a fanfic for Suicide Squad with it following the movie but before that it's called The Joker's Angel Harley Quinn will be in it but as the Joker's second hand man girlfriend, Jonny I think he's called.

The Joker will have a wife that he meets Arkham Asylum along with Harley, she's a Meta-human her name is Fallen Angel born a meta.

Summary

Angela Faith Jenkins, a Meta-human born with with white wings almost like the wings of gods angel with red blue and green spots on. her powers are that of chaos magic, able to tap into earth's mystical energy to bend it to her will. She worked with Gotham city Police department as a profiler and consulted in Starling and Central City. On a night out in Gotham with friends after drinking too much she meets the Joker who notices her potential and dare I say it falls in love with her. That night the Joker marries her knowing full well she won't remember, and leaves her little clues as a sober person with no boyfriend she can only assume she has a secret admirer and the joker purposely put's himself in Arkham so that he can get closer to her and taker her over the edge of insanity. After all there is no Joker without his Fallen Angel


	14. Chapter 10

The next day upon arriving in Gotham, Iris was upset that she couldn't come, Lu went shopping for the ball in a few hours. She was almost mugged, till she beat them up and then Batman showed up, he said in a gruff voice 'It's not safe for a lady like yourself to out alone, Miss..' Lu smiled 'Call me, Lu, Batman. Or is it Bruce Wayne?' Batman looked in shock at Lu and said 'How?' Lu said 'You're not the only hero, Cosmic Dreamer from Central City.'

Batman said 'You work with the Arrow; by any chance you could give me a hand with a case in Gotham.' Lu tapped his nose and said 'You have yourself a deal but I get a dance with Bruce Wayne at Commissioner's Ball plus technically I'm still married but separated till he sorts his feelings out.' Batman said 'Fine get in the car up around the corner, my butler Alfred will drop you off at your hotel and pick you up for the Ball.' Lu said 'Mr Wayne are you asking me to be your date?' Batman said 'Yes only for tonight during the dance I'll tell you about the Joker and you tell me about yourself. As you know much about me.'

The evening couldn't have come quicker, Lu met Barry Joe Singh and the others most of them were just police men in tuxedos, she wore black flowing evening gown with a half a metal corset over the breasts it then cascaded into black lace trailing on the floor showing of her sparkly black heels. Her vibrant hair pulled into an elegant knot/bun with a few curls hanging down a clutch bag matching the shoes Smokey eyed look with ruby red lips and a simple vintage necklace. ( **The person I have in mind for playing Lu is Emilia Clarke**.)

Joe said 'You look beautiful.' And then Bruce Wayne came in, walking up to Lu looking shell shocked at Lu, Joe said 'Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Joe West.' Bruce chuckled shook Joe's hand and said 'Please call me Bruce, you must be Lu's father we met in Gotham and went for coffee. Shall we Lu? Alfred is waiting outside for us.'

They arrived quickly at the commissioner's Ball, the paparazzi were there taking pictures of Bruce Wayne with Lu, smiling she waved her hand and all the cameras malfunctioned. As they walked in, Bruce grabbed the pair of them a drink with a slow song playing in the background Bruce handed her a glass of sparkling apple. Commissioner Gordon showed and shook Bruce's hand he said 'Nice to see one of Gotham's elite at the commissioner's Ball Mr. Wayne. Who is the lovely woman with you I don't believe we have met before?' Bruce said 'This is Lu West-Allen from Central City.' Lu said 'CSI from CCPD, I worked at STAR Labs before the explosion that put me in a coma for 4 months. I met Bruce while I bumped into him in Gotham my husband and I are going through a rough patch and I agreed to be Bruce's date for the evening.'

Gordon said 'Please call me Jim and it was a pleasure meeting you I hope we meet again think Central City could lend you for a bit, in the hopes of tracking down the joker.' Lu said 'Talk with my Captain, I think he might. It was great meeting you, Jim. I hope we get to work together.' An hour later they sat together, as Jim stood at the podium and said 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to annual commissioner's Ball last year it was held in Starling City. This year it is hosted in the city that is known as Gotham and know that we have a notorious crime rate but since the Batman has shown his face to Gotham, our levels have dropped. We celebrate the achievements of policemen and women over their time on the force also the best CSI of the year over our districts from Midway City all the Way to Coast City but for now let's eat.'

As everyone finished eating Gordon went back up giving awards to the policemen and women, 'Now to man who lost his partner in the field over 10 months ago, but continues to show and uphold the laws of what it means to be a policeman. Let's give a round of applause, to policeman of the year, Joseph West.' Joe went accepted the award then Barry was named CSI of the year. Bruce brought Lu up for a dance and began to tell he of the Joker.

Bruce said 'he's been terrorizing Gotham for the last 2 years most gang members have shown up dead. He has a select group of people that work for him that I can't seem to know who works for him. He has many different aliases that he goes under when he's not in Gotham. I've been trying to get your help for the last month but for some reason none of my letters have been getting through.'

Lu asked 'What address have you been sending them to?' Bruce said honestly 'Your home address I asked Alfred to help me track you down.' Lu muttered 'Barry! He's been hiding them.' A woman said 'Mind if I cut in.' Bruce smiled 'Rachel, not at all.' Lu let go of Bruce and said 'Nice to meet you Rachel I don't mind I was going to sit down anyway.' Slipping away she grabbed Barry, Barry said 'What's wrong is it the baby?' 'No tit's not.' Lu said seething pulled Barry into the empty foyer 'Why did you hide me letters from Batman?'

Barry said 'About the joker, for you to help. He's a mass murdering psychopath that Gotham can handle and the Batman is nothing like what we are benefiting Central City. He leaves a path of destruction behind him.' Lu said 'You may be my husband, but you do not dictate my life.' The sounds of screams reached their ears slipping into her costume before Barry even could holding a whip of energy in her hand standing in front of the joker who had a knife at Rachel's face. Running it across her cheek. He said 'And aren't the both of you beautiful.' Laughing to himself, muttering that he once had a wife and just wanted her to smile, he said 'But you know the beautiful thing about this is that one of beautiful young ladies is going to die.'

Throwing Rachel out the open window Batman then came in and fought the joker, Cosmic ran for the window, the energy whip wrapped around Rachel holding her in place the flash ran gabbed he and placed her on the ground the joker had left. Batman left, Cosmic and Flash disappeared Lu and Barry joined back up. They all arrived back at the hotel pack and were on the next flight to Central City. A day later standing in the  
cortex of STAR Labs, Joe said 'Not, you are not going back to Gotham to help the Batman with the joker. Barry was right in hiding them from you.' Lu said 'I am not a child that needs to be told what to do. He needs the help and asked me.' Wells said 'Lu I think you should listen to you father.'

Lu said 'I leave in a week then I'll be back when it's over I'll be back.' A week later she packed a bag Cisco said 'Are you sure that you don't have to I mean coast city is really nice this time of year.' Lu hugged Cisco and disappearing, Bruce had filled her in on what had happed while she had been gone, Rachel had died Harvey dent had one side of his face permanently scared, driven crazy by the joker. Over the next couple of weeks coming into October, Dent, kidnapped Gordon's youngest son, arriving at a broken-down factory in the slums of Gotham. Comic stood there to stall Dent while Batman was finishing off the joker.

Dent said 'You wouldn't dare try to justify. yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you ever had to talk to the person you love most? To tell them it's going to be all right, when you know that it's not? Well, you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. Then you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry.' Dent then place the gun to his son's temple who was now crying his eyes out as Gordon looked on, Lu stepped out and said 'Harvey you don't want to do this.' Dent said 'You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love.' Cosmic said 'Yes, I do. When I was 11 my mother was murdered the wrong man imprisoned from her murdered. Every day I miss her four years previous my father walked out on me and my mother then my husband tells me that he is in love with another woman that isn't me.'

The cops were outside, Dent shot at cosmic who then had a bullet stuck in her shoulder, Batman jumps on through the window battling Dent off of Gordon's son who nearly slipped over the ledge Cosmic encased him as best as she could in bubble and set him down next to her as she grasped her shoulder that was in pain. Gordon helped her sit up pulling the bullet out as quickly as he could and said 'Thank you for saving my son.' Supporting Cosmic, Gordon brought her out seeing Dent dead at the side of the building his son huddled close to him, they talked Batman said 'Gotham needs a true hero like Cosmic.' He then turned Dents face to his good side, Gordon looked from Cosmic to Batman to Dent understanding Gordon said 'You can't.'

'Yes, I can.' Batman said, now supporting Cosmic. 'You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do these things because I am not the hero, like Dent, like Cosmic. I killed those people not cosmic she helped you get dent and your family away from me, that is her I will not have her tarnished just because of something simple like that. That is what I can be.' Batman took Cosmic in his arms and disappeared into the night arriving at his bunker when Alfred is there waiting to clear up her wounds and checks the progress of her baby.

She stayed for the funeral of Harvey Dent, and looks at the tabloids at what had been posted looking at the daily planet from Metropolis, 'Superman saves lives from burning building,' By Clark Kent Lu laughed 'Oh Superman hiding in plain sight.' Then looked at the Gotham Central 'Batman: brander, judge and murderer. Cosmic dreamer hero of Gotham in the war against the joker.' 'Follow the story on page 5 to 8 as the Joker goes to Arkham Asylum.'

Unknown to Lu, an African American woman stared at her then looked down at a file she was holding then smiled, 'First person, for the task force,' she thought. At Arkham Asylum, the joker arrived to his first therapy session, a tall blonde with baby blue eyes sat in front of the joker who's look had changed with damaged tattooed across his forehead a little j under his eye his face totally white with a silver grill in his teeth. As he laughed 'Ha! Ha! Ha!' His Physiatrist was none other than, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Joker said 'I need you to do something for me.' Harleen looker=d at the Joker and as if something inside her had snapped she looked a teenage girl that wanted to have sex for the first time 'What?' she whispered. The joker said 'I want you to get me a machine gun.'

Lu arrived back in Central City not even bothering to do anything she crashed onto her bed as if she had done the rightest thing in the world she could have done

Next time on Cosmic Dreamer:

'What's this?' Oliver exclaimed, Fel followed Oliver's eyes as he looked over Lu's four-month baby bump. Fel hugged her close, she said 'Your starting to show have you bought anything?'


	15. Chapter 11 Flash and Arrow Crossover

14 months previous

Barry's arms encircled Lu's waist as they stood on the pier, flicking her hair out of her eyes Barry kissed Lu's temple. Barry asked 'Ever wished you could just freeze the world at one point in time and just look the beauty of earth?' Lu said 'I wish but this is the real world and we don't have superpowers.' Catching a cab back to the city stepping outside Jitters, Barry grabbed them both a coffee and sat down at their favourite section at Jitters. Lu fell asleep on Barry's shoulder, Iris came and sat with them.

She said 'So how was your day off for once?' Barry said 'It was nice, Lu and I spent the day together. Iris listen, Lu and I are thinking of having kids but there is something that you should know before Lu and I got together. I have feelings for you and I don't know how I should go about it, I feel in love with you when we were kids and think that even though they are repressed that they'll resurface in the future.' 'Barry,' Iris said 'Thank you for being honest with me honestly I can see when we were kids I did have a crush on you but I started to love you as a brother. But I think that leave those feelings alone for now and when they come to the surface tell Lu, she will only want to be friends while you're married to till you sort your feelings out. Lu is the one for you Barry I know she is, you just don't see it yet.'

Present Day

'Okay, Lu you've got this you can do this.' Lu laid down on the bed trying to put on her jeans to no avail, Lu muttered 'It's official I can no longer where jeans.' Running a hand over a prominent four-month baby bump, 'I've swallowed a quarter of a basketball,' Lu said. Cisco then came in and said 'Erg, I don't know what you want for breakfast but a..' he stopped himself then asked 'Want me to call Cait?' Lu said 'Please can you ask her to bring some leggings over I think they're the only things that will fit till I can find the time to.'

Half an hour later Lu was on her way to a crime scene wrinkling her nose at the food stands along the way to the bank. After walking in to glass on the floor broken desks up turned chairs, pulling on gloves she went to vault to see how much money had been stolen taking finger prints taking swabs of places, and sweeping up the glass into a plastic bag. An hour later she was done, Barry arrived, binning her gloves she picked up what looked like the lenses of sunglasses. After she saw what had happened at the bank two hours before.

A man had walked in was asked if he needed help took off his sunglasses and everyone who looked at his red eyes just went ape shit. Lu dropped it then went dizzy, Joe and Barry helped her into a nearby chair, she gave Barry her case and Joe drove her to STAR Labs. Half an hour later, Barry joined them, just as Cait was giving Lu an ultrasound. Moving the wand over her stomach Cait said 'And there's your baby, let's see if the baby will turn over.' Lu brushed a hand on the edge of her bump the baby moved as if to touch her, which then gave Cait a better view.

Barry joined them, Cait said 'Well it looks like you are both having a girl.' Lu wiped the gel away, Barry said 'Lu, we need to talk, about us.' Lu said 'Can it wait till we've defeated this meta.' Barry nodded, Wells rolled in and said 'Anger, hate, aggression.' 'A Jedi craves not those things.' Cisco said 'No one is feeling that quote. Come on, Lu you must be feeling it.' Lu was broken out of her thought, 'Sorry Cisco, just thinking on what I need to buy for the baby.' Cisco said ''So, what are you and Barry having?' Lu said 'If you must know Uncle Cisco, we are having a girl.' Cisco said 'Wait, you want be to be an uncle. I'm not good with kids, they cry, they poop and did I mention they cry.' Lu said 'Most babies do. But you're my brother so, you get to be her Uncle.'

Barry said 'Everyone in the bank went total savage for, like, five minutes. And then they were fine again.' Wells wheeled around and said 'Anger can be a powerful emotion. If this meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage.' While pondering, Cait walked back in. 'Detective West helped me get a copy of the CAT scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank,' Cait said as she typed around on the computer then showing it the others on the screens, 'Look.' Wells said intriguingly 'Well, look at this, the emotion centres of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed.'

Cait said 'Particularly the area that controls executive functions. That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head.' 'How do you think the meta does it to them?' Barry asked. 'Refraction of light.' Lu spoke up. Wells asked 'How did you get that answer?' 'My thesis was on refraction of light,' Lu said 'I did a focus group on how light can changed the electrical currents in the brain to make people to different things depending of the colour of the light.'

Lu put her coat on, after looking at her phone when Oliver texted her 'Shack outside Central City meet me there.' Grabbing her bag, she then began to walk away, Cait said 'Hey Lu where are you going.' Lu said 'Just meeting up with some friends.' Smiling as she did, disappearing into a cloud of smoke, appearing at the shack an arrow flew at her dodging it she opened her jacket because she was warm. She yelled 'What the hell Oliver you could've hit my baby bump.'

Oliver appeared as well as Fel and Digg, Fel hit Oliver upside the head 'Ow!' Oliver said rubbing his head 'What's that for?' They all looked Lu for a second seeing her baby bump she said 'What are you all staring at?' 'What's this?' Oliver exclaimed, Fel followed Oliver's eyes as he looked over Lu's four-month baby bump. Fel hugged her close, she said 'Your starting to show have you bought anything?'

'Not yet,' Lu laughed 'Your fangirling over a baby that isn't born yet. So why are all three of you in Central City?' Oliver said 'Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon is a boomerang.' As Fel brought out an evidence bag with a metal boomerang, Lu asked 'Is it all right to hold it?' Oliver nodded Fel passed her over the boomerang, Fel said 'It has traces of iron oxide. Central City has the highest concentration.' Lu looked at the boomerang as her finger tips glowed at she touched the cold smooth surface of the boomerang.

It floated above her hand as a light scanned it, as she was finished Fel took it Lu said 'Definitely traces of iron oxide as a liquid Kevlar polymer to make more lightweight, west side of Central city near keystone that's where you find the stuff but also it has C4 cartridge grooves on the curve to explode on impact the guy who supplies them to the murderer located in Starling City. They are not active, it's a custom order.' Oliver said 'Thanks, gave us more of a head start.' Digg proceeded to pull out a tuna sandwich, he said 'What? Why are you all staring at me like that?' Lu gagged at the smell and proceeded to cover her mouth.

He burned his sandwich and complained 'The day I go back to eating tuna. I can't women and their pregnancy stuff.' Lu pushed her hair out of her face and said 'Sorry Dig. How's baby Sara?' Dig said 'Sara's not much of a baby, when I told Lila that you were pregnant, she said next time she's in Starling send her over to the ARGUS building and I'll put her pregnancy worries to rest and give her a few of Sara's old baby clothes.' Oliver said 'So, gender of the baby all of are dying to know.' Lu said 'Well, Digg tell Lila I would be glad to use some of Sara's old baby clothes as I believe that she would fit them.'

Fel said 'Congrats, but aren't you a little big to be only just four months.' Lu said 'I asked Cait that and she said because of it being my first pregnancy and the changes that I went thought after being struck by lightning I'm bounded to be bigger plus high metabolism. I swear I'm going through loads of food like no bodies business.' Digg said 'That must cost you a lot.' Lu said 'It is on top of the bills for the house as well as food and stuff for the baby, I'm selling the house as just becoming too much to handle.'

Oliver said 'You shouldn't have to sell your house.' 'Can I talk to you guys later about this?' Lu asked, they nodded. She got back to central city late, she went to her dad's house. Lu sat on the couch with Joe. Iris, Barry and Cisco, Iris said 'You called a family meeting Lu about what and why is Cisco here.' Barry was there after seeing to a Meta-human crisis, Lu rubbed her bump and said 'I've been going over my finance recently even with Barry still helping with the bill along with food and with the baby coming, We can no longer afford to keep the house.'

Lu began cry and mumbled about hormones, Joe brought her in for a hug, and said 'None of that baby girl. I was like this when Francine and I were having Iris we had to move in with our parents.' Barry said 'Guys, can you give us a minute.' Joe, Iris and Cisco went to the kitchen, Barry got down on his knees in front of Lu and just began apologising for everything '… even though I haven't been there for you so far in the pregnancy but from now on I promise I will. Please take me back Lu, as well as for the sake of my life with Digg and Oliver.' Lu laughed out-loud at the last comment 'I'll take you back Barry. I'll hold you too those promises of late night food.'

The others then came in and smiled at the fact that they had made up, Cisco said 'I still get to live with you guys right.' Barry couldn't hide his smile he said 'After the new year Cisco then you have to find a new place.' Joe said 'So when are you due?' 'April,' Lu said 'and we know the baby's gender.' Iris said 'Is it a girl?' Barry said 'We are having a girl, Lu?' He looked over at Lu who was already asleep, he carried her upstairs to his room and cuddled up to her for the rest of the night.

Barry and Lu arrived at CC Jitters the next morning with their hands entwined Lu said 'Why did you let me sleep in my clothes?' Barry said 'It was either that or wake you up let you shout at me now that we are back together and plus the baby tires you out fast enough.' Lu said 'I have a name for her.' Fel said 'Who do you have a name for?' Oliver said 'The bad guy that you're after, the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy G. Bivolo.' Barry said 'Uh, thanks.'

Lu let go of Barry's hand and made her way to the bathroom, as she had finished on the toilet and washed her hand she brought her hand up to her bump and within a few moments she felt the baby move within her as well as the baby kicking. Lu said to her bump 'Your daddy and I have been waiting for you to kick, hey baby girl what do you think of Jessie.' The baby kicked hard that time, walking out with a hand on her bump and a big smile on her face Iris was talking with Barry Lu made her way over to Oliver and Fel.

Fel asked 'What's got you so happy?' 'She kicked' Lu smiled, 'for the first time.' Oliver said 'Wow.' Fel stared at Oliver and said 'We need to help Barry with this case.' Oliver said 'Barry doesn't really want my help. He only thinks he does. Fel said 'Harrison Wells and Barry's cop foster dad both said you were dangerous and a bad influence. Barry defended you.' Lu piped up 'I have also defended you on multiple occasions my dad thinks that it was great that you taught me how to defend myself but questions your previous styles from the last couple of years.' Oliver said 'But you're going hock me about this aren't you.' Fel said 'Maybe.'

Taking a sip of her latte, Barry walked back over Oliver said 'We'll help you catch your bad guy.' Barry said 'Meta-human.' Oliver said 'I'm not calling them that.' 'Partners?' Barry questioned 'Partners.' Oliver agreed while shaking hand 'Two hours, shack outside the city don't be late.' The baby had decided to kick again, 'Damn it, baby girl. You don't need to kick that hard.' Lu said while rubbing the spot, Barry asked 'Is she kicking?' Lu said 'She likes to kick since a few minutes ago, don't you Jessie?' Fel questioned 'Jessie?' Barry had both hands on the sides of her bump as the baby kicked, Barry felt it as she kicked in response to the name. Barry bent down to the bump and Iris came over wondering what was going on, Barry said to the baby 'My little Jessie, that's your name. Mommy picked out a good name for you and Daddy loves it and I can't wait to meet you baby girl.'

Iris had been recording it, Barry kissed her bump he got up Oliver when top feel her kick while Barry was holding her hand. The baby kicked, as Lu began to have a vision see almost future events, training with Oliver, Barry getting whammied by Bivolo, almost attacking Eddie and Iris, coming to his senses after the Arrow shooting him with an arrow and catching Bivolo. She was knocked out of it by Iris saying 'I'm going to have a niece. I've sent Dad the video of Barry talking to little Jessie.' Iris reached for her bump and the baby kicked after a while. Iris went back to work, Lu grabbed the nearest chair to stable herself. Fel said 'Lu are you ok?'

Barry said 'The same thing happened yesterday morning.' Lu said 'I saw what Bivolo had done at the bank he's making people go angry by refraction of light using the colour red. He does it on demand but has like sunglasses that stop him from doing it if he has no control over it.' Oliver said 'So we know how he's doing it and how to protect ourselves.' Lu said 'I also saw what may happened depending on how things go. Barry when you finished with Oliver came straight back to STAR Labs ignore anything to do with Bivolo what Cisco or Wells tell you and don't go without Oliver.' Barry blinked and said 'Okay, Lu your starting to scare me. Is everything ok?'

'I don't know,' Lu admitted 'My powers are all over the place because of being pregnant. I saw a possible future which scares me of how it ends because Bivolo whammies you after being with Oliver and it take affect gradually over the next day or so and you do some stuff that you wouldn't normally do.' Barry asked, 'Did I hurt you?' Lu said 'Nearly, if everyone else hadn't been there because I've asked Cisco for suppression cuffs or at least a necklace so that I'm not using the full force of them just the basics and that I'm not hurting Jessie.'

Barry pulled her close and kissed her head he said 'I promise you, I'll came straight back you go to STAR Labs, I'll head to work and tell them where you are. I think Singh wants you to start maternity leave already.' Lu said, 'Also drop by the lab and pick up that lens from the sunglasses I found maybe I can create a way to use it so that we can't be effected also to help build him a cell in the pipeline.' Fel said 'Dig will drop you off.' Settling in the back of the car as Oliver sat up front and Fel in back with Lu, Digg drove off heading towards STAR Labs, Oliver broke Lu out of her thoughts 'So Lu, what you are thinking about.' Lu said, 'Just memories.'

Fel asked 'Like what?' Lu said, 'When my dad walked out on my mom and I, they had argument a couple of months before about me.' They arrived at STAR Labs, Lu left them and walked inside and sounded like something had exploded she ran into Cisco's work space filled with smoke as it dissipated Cisco said 'Not trying that again,' he held up a pair of Lu's gloves that had been burnt and what would have been breast plated armour on the table which was now melted to said table. Lu said 'Cisco.' Cisco said 'Ah, yes I have it.' Cait's voice came over the intercom 'Cisco, if you're looking for the necklace which has the power reiki symbol on it's in the Cortex where you left it.'

Arriving at the cortex to get her Cait handed the necklace, putting it on Fel walked in she said 'Knock, knock. Not interrupting, am I?' Cait said 'Not at all.' Cisco muttered 'Stay,' to the boomerang in the other room. 'Cisco, it's not a dog you know,' Lu said then to Fel 'Have you heard of colour psychology?' Fel said 'The theory that changes in the colour spectrum can effect emotion.' Cait said 'It is so nice to have another woman to talk to beside Lu.' Fel said 'I know.' Cait said 'I was thinking if Bivolo uses colour to induce the temporary psychosis, maybe we can use light and colour to reverse it.' Wells rolled in and said 'Miss Smoak, a word, if you, please.'

Fel walked out with Wells, Lu said 'Your right Cait about Bivolo he uses colour in order to make the victim feel aggression also light refraction to induce it as well.' Jessie kicked again, placing a hand on her bump she said 'Seriously, baby girl, you can't stop kick for one minute.' Cait dropped what she was doing, 'She's kicking?' Cait asked, 'Yeah, she is want to feel.' Lu said, Cait placed her hand on Lu's baby bump and just like that Jessie kicked for her, 'Oh my god,' Cait smiled 'She's kicking.' 'So, I was thinking?' Lu said, 'How do you feel about being godmother of Jessie.'

Cait nearly choked 'You want me to be godmother to your baby Jessie her name is?' She asked, 'I want you to be,' Lu said 'Iris maybe the one I grew up with, talked about boys with, but Cait you truly understand me as who am I with the science talk, your my sister.' 'Yes,' Cait said 'I'll be her godmother.' Cisco said as he walked into the room 'What about me as godfather, oh maybe I can go all godfather on her.' 'No you're not,' Lu said 'Right now it's debatable about you being godfather one, things tend to blow up when you're working, Barry and I still have to April to decide this stuff and it's November now.'

Barry ran in and said, 'Why didn't you tell me that he would shoot me with arrows?' 'He did the same with me while training,' Lu responded, 'Although Batman was the same when we trained together.' The computer began beeping, Cisco said 'Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, aka, Prism.' Cait frowned as she walked over, 'Since when do we have facial recognition software?' Fel answered 'Happy Hanukkah.' Barry asked, 'Where can we find him?' 'Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis.' Cisco said, Lu appeared behind him, as his picture appeared on the screen, typing a few things his image of entering the building appeared on the TV overhead. Lu said 'Guys, do you see the way he was looking at the camera?' Fel said 'Yeah it's almost like he knows we are looking at this. Barry, what was he like at the warehouse?' Barry said 'Demented, he had this look in his eye that he knew we would be there.'

'Bivolo, knows that the flash is the new superhero in town,' Lu said 'Barry you have a good record so far as the flash he's trying to turn you into something that they want to fear. Like, Eddie trying to get the task-force on you.' Cait said 'So, if that did happen and he does whammy you. Eddie has the right to a task-force while everyone else is hunting you down of the police he free to commit crimes as he pleases.' Cisco said, 'Hold up we got another ping there's a girl outside STAR Labs.' Clearing away anything about the Flash or Cosmic dreamer, Cait brought her in and said, 'She's here for you Lu.' The girl stood at 5 ft.5 black hair baby blue eye small nose, pale, wearing casual clothing 'Hi, I'm Annalise Simpson,' Annalise said, 'Are you Moana Luna West-Allen?' Lu answered 'Yes, why?' 'Because I'm your sister,' Annalise said, 'Eli Simpson is my father.'

Shock ran Lu, as she felt dizzy and darkness coated the edge of her vision. Barry's distorted voice asked 'Lu, are you ok?' Unable to answer she succumbed to the darkness, a day later she woke up to find Oliver sat beside her, she said 'Do you like to watch women sleep because that is creepy.' 'I can tell you back,' Oliver said Lu asked, 'What happened?' Wells answered 'You fainted from shock, needed about 100 IV bags. I found out that Oliver was the Arrow. Also, it wasn't Barry who got whammied, Annalise did she's a meta just like Barry a speedster, Oliver saved her from going to far.' Oliver and Wells left the room, changing she joined up with the other in the cortex, as the all stood there including Annalise and Joe beside Wells who was in his wheelchair.

Oliver said 'My identity, is a closely guarded secret known only to a few, like I chose to reveal myself to Lu, because I saw a part of myself within her when she told me about her Mom it's the same I was when I lost my dad that day. And if it were to get out it would endanger my family,' while he said that he looked at Lu as if she knew what that meant and continued 'My friends and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them.' Fel stepped in and said, 'What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you, and he can't wait to do it again soon.' 'Right.' Oliver said. Lu then said, 'Hey Oliver, can you tell Digg to tell Lyla I'll come to Starling next week for the baby clothes.'

Smiling they left, Cait said 'Lu, while you were out of it I was comparing your meta-human DNA against Annalise's and found that you both don't share any similar DNA. At first I thought it was because you guys were meta's but I took some of Joe's DNA and compared it with his and you don't share any of the same genetic markers.' Lu said 'What your saying is that, I'm…' 'Adopted, yes although I never intended for you to find out this my little, Maile.'

 **A/N Hi people I want to apologies for this being so late as I've had uni assignment up to my neck and expect the next chapter to be about when the flash and cosmic team visit Starling city the arrow team and Lyla only knows about Lu's powers**


	16. not a chapter

Hi people it me back from the dead its not an update just to let people know that i have a page on Facebook called Angelgirl360 fanfiction page it will keep people up to date with when i'm going to be posting or character profiles for my new anime fanfictions coming out soon all information will be available on my Facebook page and you can get on touch with me if you need to.


	17. reply to a new guest review

Thumbs up for Cultural Appropriation.

There is NOTHING you can say that will justify the use of the name. Shortly after the reveal of the title "Moana", you come up with an OC who has the SAME NAME despite being black and American and not at all Polynesian?

Don't be an insensitive b****. You swiped the name because it looked better on paper than "Mary Sue".

To the guest who posted this review i thank you for your honest opinion but it wasn't because of that thought i try not to have my oc as a mary sue. I'm also trying not to have the story base solely just on the flash and more of the characters around the show. This is pure for fun this was one of my more serious fanfictions because i love to write them and i just want to share my passion with other people. because my character was adopted (spoiler) her name will change to the name she was given by her birth parents.

This is the first time that i actually want to continue writing these stories but when people leave reviews like this it makes me have low self-esteem, from my sister to my dad who tell me that i should stop with fanfiction all together and get a 'social life' of which i have they don't understand what it is like to be me.

I don't mean to sound as if i'm being insensitive but everyone processes things in their own way and i sorry if the name offended anyone. If no one like my fanfictions then tell me and i won't ever post anymore chapters of this story again. I will never post any fanfictions i want in the future.


	18. Chapter 12

Turning around they all saw Natasha West with a pink glow about her, 'You are adopted.' Nat classified, 'So that argument between you and Eli was about me,' Lu said 'Yes,' Nat said 'It was, he wanted to tell you that night. I told him that you were too young to understand but you weren't. That night when I was going to come home from work I was going to tell you I thought you were ready.' 'Why didn't you tell me?' Joe asked, 'The girl that I raised into the woman she is today and she's not even biologically related me, Why?'

Lu had to sit down, because her leg felt like jelly 'Why?' Lu said quietly. Nat said 'When I was 15 the doctors said I couldn't conceive a child. When I married Eli, he was my high school sweetheart a rushed marriage, he wanted to try for children I told him I couldn't he said let's get a surrogate, but it was too expensive.' Joe said, 'Why didn't you ask Francine and I we would've help you.' 'Joseph, we hadn't talk in 3 years,' Nat explained, 'The one night I had gotten up and I saw a flash of red lightening outside the living room window and a blur of a man in yellow,' Barry's fist clenched up at the sound of hearing that.

'The next thing I know there was a baby on the front porch,' Nat said 'Newborn, I took her to the hospital with Eli no one claimed her and we soon adopted you Lu. I know you don't like your name Moana but I had a fascination with Hawaii. That's why I named you that. Eli left because I did want to tell you, because our marriage was breaking apart because he was cheating on me for a year with another woman who could give him what he wanted which is Annalise.'

Joe knelt in front of Lu's chair and said, 'I'm so sorry baby girl, I didn't know.' Lu said, 'It's all right, your still my dad and nothing can change that and Mom, your still my Mom.' The glow on Nat dimmed 'It looks like it's my time to go,' Nat said 'But, Barry there is someone who would like to talk to you.' As Nat disappeared, another woman took her place, Nora Allen, 'Barry, my sweet Barry.' Nora said holding out a hand to him, Barry began to cry as he enveloped his Mom in a hug. 'I never thought I'd see you again.' Barry cried, Nora said 'I am always with you Barry. No matter what.' Lu got herself up as Barry and Nora pulled apart, Barry wiped away his tears then held Lu close with his hand resting in her baby bump.

'Mom,' Barry said, 'I'm going to be a dad.' Nora smiled 'I know baby, I'm going to be a grandmother. Joseph West, thank you for raising Barry you have brought him up to be a wonderful young man.' Joe said 'It was my pleasure Nora. I think of Barry as my own son.' 'Barry, I love you so much and I will talk to you again, but please tell your father that he is going to have a grandchild.' Nora said as she disappeared, Wells said 'I think when I say this for everyone Welcome to team flash and cosmic Annalise.' Annalise said, 'Please call me Anna.' Untangling herself from Barry, 'I know we may not be sisters but we can be friends Anna.' Anna smiled 'I would really like that, I'm 20 years old and I'm going to be late for my shift at Jitters. I'll be back later.'

Later, at Jitters, Lu stood at the counter with Fel as Barry and Oliver sat down, Barry said 'so how's it going with Felicity?' Oliver said 'It's not. Guys, like me Barry don't get the girl I would say that would apply to both of us, but Lu is like my little sister and if you ever make her unhappy like you did no amount of running you do will hide you from me. I will come at you with everything I've got.' Fel came up with his cup of coffee to go, 'Ready to go?' Fel asked 'Yep.' Oliver said Lu joined them, 'I know you're selling the house so I got you guys a little present.' Handing over an envelope to Barry who then open it and looked at the papers which showed that they owned an apartment which was in the process of being built and would be ready within a year to move in.

Barry said, 'Oliver you didn't have to do this.' Oliver said 'Think of it as a gift yes you will get help with Jessie from joe within the first couple of months at least this means, you get to live together. Lu, you up for some light training when you come to starling next week.' Lu said, 'Yep,' 'No, Barry said 'You're not doing anything that could hurt the baby.' 'Barry Allen,' Lu said calmly 'I'm currently 4 months pregnant and will continue to grow to accommodate our baby. So, light exercise and training helps to fit and not have to deal with baby weight after giving birth.' Fel asked 'Who are those doughnuts for?'

'Me,' Lu said 'I'm craving them and you can't say anything else about them.' A week later, Lu was with Fel in the Arrow cave, Oliver came after being on a mission with Roy Harper (Red hood) and Digg all still in their suits, Oliver said 'What about this A.R.G.U.S angle?' Fel said while walking with them 'Well, A.R.G.U.S wiped all evidence of their agent's death after he was killed.' Lu said 'Or at least they thought they did, our boomerang victim, Kai Wu.' Digg said as the formers agents face appeared on the screen, 'His profile was so clean should've known it was an A.R.G.U.S cover.' 'Well now that we know Wu is A.R.G.U.S maybe Lyla can give us a leak.' Roy stated, 'If this is an A.R.G.U.S thing Lyla is going to want it to stay that way.' Digg said, Oliver retorted, 'Tell her to stop letting people get killed in my city.' Digg smirked 'You really don't care about my marriage, do you?' Oliver began putting his bow away and said, 'Well I would, if you and Lyla were still married.'

The next day as Lu sat next to Oliver, Cisco went around the Arrow cave and being told by Oliver not to touch anything, Cait asked over Fel's shoulder pointing to the Salomon ladder 'What's that?' 'Something to distract me from work.' Fel muttered 'Where's Mr. Diggle?' Cait asked 'Running down a lead.' Lu changed into workout clothes for the Salomon ladder, with no baby bump, Cait looked alarmed, she asked 'Where's the baby bump? Did you lose Jessie?' 'She's still there Cait,' Lu said, 'I've learnt that I can project a forcefield strong enough that it hides the bump and protects the baby.'

Oliver said 'I suggested it, in case we need Cosmic Dreamer in the field. Plus, a lot of people are going to be asking questions as to Lu comes out of a coma. Cosmic Dreamer appears, Lu gets pregnant, Cosmic Dreamer vanishes.' 'Touché,' Cait said, 'You've got some muscles on yourself Lu.' 'I can thank Oliver and Batman for that,' Lu said, jumping for the wooden pole she continued to make her way up it as Roy and Cisco drooled slightly at the sight of Lu doing the Salomon ladder. 'Hey, Lu where's your suppression necklace?' Cisco asked. Fel sheepishly said 'I kind of broke it.' Cisco blinked 'I'm sorry can you repeat that.' 'Fel broke it,' Lu said as she dropped down to the ground as Fel glared daggers at her 'Don't look at me like that.'

Cait asked 'What about all the power fluxes you've been having?' 'They are sorted,' Fel said 'After I broke it took it apart and made a small micro-chip of it.' Lu then said, 'It's in my right hand out of sight and out of mind.' Oliver then picked up his phone 'Our target is storming A.R.G.U.S. and Lyla is there.' Without word, Roy Lu and Oliver suited up as Cisco muttered 'Mm-hmm. Bad ass. Wait, that's a different mask.' Lu said, 'I know next time don't buy one on eBay.' Disappearing she made it in time to stop a flying boomerang from coming at Lyla, by catching in midair a pink unicorn laid on the floor not far from her. Arrow and Red hood began fight the guy who sent the boomerangs at them as he kicked red hood to the ground he launched to boomerangs at Arrow then another two at Cosmic.

Jumping in midair she could dodge the boomerang that imbedded its self in the nearby wall and the flash came running in stopping the boomerangs from hitting Arrow, the man threw something to the floor and disappeared with the smoke as did the unicorn. Flash smirked as he sped out of the building, they all stood in where the man last was Lyla asked, 'What was that?' Arrow asked, 'A better question, who attacked you?' Digg said, 'And don't tell them it was an internal A.R.G.U.S. matter.' Lyla said 'His name is Digger Harkness; his speciality is weapons and technology before he went rogue. Started selling his services to the highest bidder, when he couldn't find the prefect heist.' Cosmic said 'I know that name, he's Australian wanted for several diamond heists, he worked for the joker for a short time before he terminated his contract. I was said that he was killed.' Red hood said apparently not and has a love for stuffed unicorns.' Lyla said 'Yes he is very much alive, we had him in our custody three years ago. But Amanda Waller, thought that his skills would be ideal for something called task force X. Members of which she is still pursuing, he escaped on his way to Belle Reve.' Cosmic said 'We need to consider that every A.R.G.U.S. facility is compromised. There's only one place we can keep you safe.' A few minutes later they walked into the Arrow cave, Fel asked Lyla 'Are you okay?' Lyla said 'Can't work for A.R.G.U.S. without making a few enemies. I'm sorry to involve all of you in this.' Digg brought out an evidence bag filled with parts of boomerangs from the A.R.G.U.S. facility Lyla asked, 'Is that A.R.G.U.S. property?' 'It's evidence,' Lu said Cisco and Cait shared looks as to seeing another side of Lu they hadn't seen before, just then Barry ran in and settled on a chair eating Sushi. Lyla looked at Barry jumbled for words Lu mental face palmed, Cait said 'Hey! Secret identity.' Barry said, 'They're married.' 'We're not married,' Lyla and Digg said at the same time, 'Or together,' Barry continued 'Whatever. Lu told her about me.' Lu shook her head 'You, didn't?' Barry asked 'Nope,' Lu said, 'I keep secrets, even from you.' Cisco said, 'You must know the identity of Batman.' Oliver said 'Cisco now is not… You know about the identity of Batman.' Lu said, 'It's not my secret to tell.' 'You're-you're.' Lyla stuttered, 'The flash,' Barry said 'Sushi?' Lu covered her nose, 'Please get rid of it.' Lu asked as Barry sped out of the room with it, Lyla said 'It's alright I couldn't stand the smell of fish when I was pregnant with Sara.' When Barry came back in Oliver said 'We need a location on the man who's after Lyla. His name is Digger Harkness.' Barry said gleefully 'The first step is to work the evidence.' Lu said, 'Barry can Oliver and I speak to you for a moment, please?'

Walking a good distance away from the others, Oliver said 'We appreciate your help back at A.R.G.U.S. But we have this handled.' 'You don't want to team up again?' Barry questioned, 'Things work differently here, Barry.' Lu said, 'Starling City is meaner.' Barry said 'I seem to remember helping you pretty good last year, and that was without powers. I've been practicing Everything you taught me. I'm-I'm casing new environments; I'm not running in blind.' Oliver sighed 'We do this my way and whatever styles Lu uses out here don't question.'

Barry nodded and couldn't contain his excitement, Barry asked 'What's our first move?' Lu walked back over to the others 'We need to reassemble the evidence,' Lu said as Barry sped over to try at put them back together but Lu was faster, freezing Barry in mid speed then assembled the broken boomerang that looked as good as new. Barry returned to normal 'What did you do that for?' he asked, 'Slow down or you'll give yourself a nose bleed.' Lu said, Cisco then picked up on of the reassembled.

 **A/N this isn't complete but I thought I'd post what I have as I've been at work and I have put up a new anime fanfiction on Wattpad called Quantum with an Avengers crossover check it out.**


End file.
